


Wildest Dreams

by Assets135



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Canon Compliant, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Gilbert & Anne, Gilbert didn't propose, Gilbert/Anne - Freeform, Loosely set in Anne of the Island, Loss, Progressive Anne Shirley, Redmond College, Romance, Smut, Summer in the City, They are in denial, mature content, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assets135/pseuds/Assets135
Summary: Anne remains in Kingsport the summer after her Junior year to work at the local library. Gilbert also remains in Kingsport for the summer to work in a hospital. Relying on each other more than ever, in the hazy summer heat, their friendship grows and changes into something more. When summer ends, they must decide to leave it all in the past or make a true go of it.Slow burn of these two falling in love, falling into lust and maybe, just maybe, figuring out what happily ever after looks like.
Relationships: Gilbert & Anne - Relationship, Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 115
Kudos: 360





	1. Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This story has been kicking around my head for a while and I am finally getting it typed up. It is loosely inspired by Taylor Swift's song Wildest Dreams. 
> 
> It will feature an independent and very progressive Anne Shirley spending a summer alone in Kingsport along with Gilbert Blythe, her long time friend whom she may be developing feelings for. Because the other Redmond folks went home for the summer, they will be mentioned but not directly featured in the beginning of this story. 
> 
> This story assumes that Gilbert never proposed but otherwise, it is intended to be mostly canon compliant to Anne of the Island. 
> 
> Warnings: there is going to be sex, there is going to be hurt, there is going to be death and there is going to be a lot of misunderstanding.

Arms full of books, Anne strolled briskly into the yard of Patty’s Place. It was early June and the walk to and from the library had been just warm enough to cause a stream of sweat to drop down her back between her shoulder blades. Entering the house and unceremoniously dropping the books on the first chair she saw, Anne was reminded of how lonely it was to arrive home to an empty house. 

It was the summer after her Junior year at Redmond and she had secured a position working in the local library in addition to tutoring a few younger students in English. She had chosen to stay on at Patty’s Place instead of returning to Avonlea for the summer so she could earn some money to save for her final year and ease the burden on Marilla financially. The other girls had returned home for the summer along with Aunt Jimsie, leaving Anne on her own for the first time. As much as she loved the little house, it just wasn’t the same without all the noise and laughter of the normal inhabitants. 

Making her way to the kitchen, she put the kettle on for tea and wiped at her neck with a towel before retrieving her hastily dropped books and depositing them in the parlor next to her favorite chair. She had checked out several new books from the library during her shift and she was looking forward to a quiet evening lost in the pages to ease her loneliness. A knock at the door caught her off guard and she made her way warily to the door. Ever since she had been staying alone, she kept a fire poker next to the door. She laid one hand on it just in case. 

She opened the door slowly and realized there was no need for the fire poker. A tall, handsome man with a very familiar head of dark curls stood on the doorstep. 

“Gilbert! I wasn’t expecting you this evening. Do come in out of the heat,” Anne expressed warmly as she opened the door wider to allow her old friend to enter. Gilbert had also secured employment in Kingsport for the summer at a local hospital and would be startling preparations for the Cooper award with one of his professors between shifts. Of their friend group, he was the only other person still in Kingsport for the summer. 

“Hi Anne. It sure is a hot one today,” Gilbert started warmly as he made his way into the little house. 

“What brings you by today?” Anne asked as she led the way to the kitchen, Gilbert following behind without a word. He had visited Patty’s Place often enough to feel quite comfortable. 

“Nostalgia. Needed a taste of Avonlea after a long week at the hospital and you’re the only other islander around these days,” came Gilbert’s reply. The two old friends had made a pact on the last day of classes to visit regularly and check in with each other since they would both be living in the city on their own for the first time. Anne knew that Gilbert’s words hide his true intent- he was there to check in on her and make sure she was faring okay after the first full week on her own. It was just like Gilbert to feel the need to check up on her- ever the hero. Once upon a time, she would have chafted at this and become angry at his action. Now, older and wiser, she recognized the act as one of genuine care and concern and could not fault her old friend in the least. In fact, she felt her loneliness fade away almost instantly thanks to his warm presence. 

“I don’t know how good of company I will be. I still have recovered from my lack of sleep during exams and I am likely to fall asleep reading one if my new books or maybe even in the middle of a conversation,” Anne said, looking over her shoulder at Gilbert as she made the turn into the kitchen. 

“Anne Shirley, reader extraordinare, fall asleep reading a book? While I never...” joked Gilbert following close. 

“It’s been a busy few weeks. I’m sure you were feeling the strain as well after all those biology finals,” Anne replies seriously, taking note of the lingering dark circles under his eyes. 

Gilbert waved her off with a scoff and turned to take down the tea cups, perfectly at ease in her kitchen after many a Friday evening studying or visiting her home. Because Gilbert lived in a very full boarding house, he never did any social entertaining. Instead, he usually ended up hanging out with her and the girls when his grueling schedule of classes, football, research and class president duties allowed. He carefully laid out two teacups and she smiled when she saw he had made sure to grab her favorite- the small pink one with green flowers. She may not be able to wear pink thanks to her firey locks but she made up for it with as many pink accessories as she could find. The teacup had been her first purchase upon renting Patty’s Place and she treasured the delicate cup. She didn’t recall ever telling Gilbert the cup was her favorite but knowing him, he had noticed her use of the teacup over time and assumed. After all their years of friendship, his attention to detail still sometimes amazed her. 

She poured tea for both of them and they sat together at the kitchen table to discuss their respective first weeks at work. Gilbert regaled her with the story of the small boy who had tried to help his mother in the kitchen and ended up with peas in his ears which had to be flushed out with water. Anne told him about her first day at the library when she had almost yelled at a customer for returning a book with the cover torn off. The idea that someone could disrespect literature in such a way appalled her. Gilbert just shook his head; he was rather familiar with the temper of Anne Shirley as well as her strong feelings on books. 

Noticing the time, Anne suddenly realized how long ago lunch had been. Ever thankful for the many cooking lessons from Marilla, feeding herself thus far had not been an issue. She stood and started to take potato’s from the bin so she could peel them.

“I am going to make a Shepherds Pie for supper; do you want to stay and join me?” She asked Gilbert, enjoying his easy company after her lonely week. 

“ I would love to... but should I hide the liniment first?” Came his teasing reply. She whipped around to face him, eyes blazing and a small peeling knife gripped in her hand. 

“I suggest you tread lightly Gilbert Blythe or I will rescind my offer and you will be stuck with Friday night leftovers at the boarding house,” she fired at him. She knew he enjoyed the company at patty’s place and she also knew that his immense dislike of his boarding house policy on finishing all leftovers on Friday nights made any meal served at Patty’s Place appealing to him and further instituted how often he spent his Friday evenings with them. 

Gilbert laughed with hands raised in surrender. 

“You win. How can I help?”

“You know how to peel potatoes right?” She joked and held out a second small knife to him. 

“You know my mom would never allow otherwise,” and picked up a potato to start peeling.  
—————  
Later, after a laughter filled cooking experience, sans liniment, and completion of their meal (which Gilbert had praised multiple times), they had settled into the parlor. Anne sat beside Gilbert on the couch and was showing him her newest books from the library. Gilbert stopped her halfway through the pile, puzzled.

“Why did you check out children’s books, Anne?”

Her face reddened slightly.

“You aren’t allowed to laugh... I am thinking about starting to write a book this summer. I have all this time since I am here alone and it seems like a good time to start. So I got these as research in case I decide to write a children’s book,” she stated quickly and quietly with her eyes averted. 

Gilbert reached out and lightly touched her chin to turn her face toward him before dropping his hand to grip hers. 

“Anne Shirley- I would never laugh at your dreams and aspirations. Especially when I know how talented and capable you are of doing this. I support you fully and offer my humble editing services if you ever feel so inclined as to need them,” he stated sincerely, hazel eyes warm and serious as he looked at her after his declaration. He squeezed her hand and then dropped it so he could return to the book pile. Anne felt relieved at his reaction. She knew Gilbert would be honest with her and his confidence in her abilities made her feel capable. Having the support of her kindred spirit was important to her. A warm feeling spread through her chest as well as an unexpected tingle in the hand he had dropped. 

“You flatter me and also yourself for you know I am far superior as grammar,” she teased back, bringing up memories of their contentious spelling bees and competitive school days. Gilbert rolled his eyes in her direction in response. Glancing at his watch, he spoke again, 

“I should probably head home now. I wouldn’t want to scandalize your reputation by staying too late.” 

Now it was Anne’a turn to roll her eyes. 

“Why are there so many rules! I am a grown, independent woman capable of taking care of myself- as I have been demonstrating recently. Why on earth is there anything wrong with spending an evening with my friend?” She huffed in response, knowing he was right but hating society for its rigid and unyielding views of propriety for young people. 

Gilbert smiled at her outburst as he stood.

“While I agree, I am unwilling to jeopardize your reputation and give the old biddies in this neighborhood anything to talk about.”

“It’s not like we’re courting,” she replied under her breath before she stood as well to follow him down the hall to the foyer. He stopped at the door and turned back to her, his famous smirk present on his face. 

“Are you sure? Because there are rumors all around Redmond to the contrary. In fact, I heard tell that we are secretly engaged.” Despite her best efforts, her cheeks heated at his words. She knew it was true- their close friendship had sent many tongues wagging around the college. There were more than a few girls who glared at her as she passed, not understanding why the arguably most handsome and intelligent boy in their class spent so much time with her and accompanied her to events. 

“So that’s why Mary Kennedy glared at me when she came into the library today. She must have a little crush and thinks I’ve stolen you off the market,” she replied with a laugh. 

Gilbert visibly rolled his eyes. 

“That girl has a crush on any single man who is under the age of 50. I’m not sure I’ve ever encountered someone so desperate to get married,” he replied indignantly. 

“You better watch out Gilbert, she might try to snare you this summer since most of the other boys have gone home,” she teased him as his eyes widened in faux horror before his trademark smirk returned. 

“I guess it’s a good thing she believes the rumors and is busy glaring at you for supposedly stealing my dashingly handsome self off the market.” 

“Gilbert you are insufferable,” she replied with a swat to his arm. Gilbert grasped the hand before she could react and with a small devilish grin he sank to one knee, 

“Anne Shirley, I am ever thankful for your friendship as today it appears to be saving me from a most unwanted pursuit by a certain blonde. I am so glad we are supposedly engaged in the rumormill of Redmond,” he proclaimed with all the pomp and circumstance he could muster before planting a kiss on her hand to complete his act, causing a small smattering of goose flesh to make its way up her arm. 

She laughed despite her ire with his idiocy and pulled her hand away. He remained on one knee, glancing up at her through his dark, unruly curls, a joking grin in his face. She noticed flecks if gold in his hazel eyes before shaking herself and pointing to the door. 

“Well Romeo, on that note you can take your leave. I’ll see you Sunday at church.” 

Gilbert laughed as he stood and replaced his hat. He opened the door and stepped out onto the stoop before turning back over his shoulder with a sweet grin, 

“Thanks for saving me from leftover night and Mary Kennedy. I am enternally grateful.”

She laughed in the doorway. “Good night, Gilbert.” 

“Good night, Anne.” And with that he walked away, talk and handsome in the twilight. She shut the door and locked it behind him. She stood there in her now quiet home, heart aching slightly. Despite his silly jokes, he had improved her night and driven away the loneliness but now she was alone again. She realized how glad she was that Gilbert was also in town for the summer. As she walked back to the parlor to dive into her books, she ran her fingers over the spot on her hand he had kissed without realizing it.


	2. Surprise

“Anne! Anne Shirley!” came the slightly shrill voice of her coworker, Brianna. Anne was in the storeroom unboxing a new shipment of books when her coworker starting calling for her. She placed the final book on the shelf before dusting her hands on her skirt and walked down the hall toward the reception area. 

Before she could turn the corner into the reception area, Brianna’s bright face was waiting for her expectantly. 

“You have been holding out on me Anne! I thought we were friends!” Brianna said excitedly, thoroughly confusing Anne. 

“Bri, I am not sure what you are referring to.”

“Your beau! He is so handsome!” 

Anne’s eyes bulged. What on earth could Brianna be referring to. She peered around Briannas blonde head and caught sight of chocolate colored curls. Laughing, Anne turned back to Brianna. 

“That’s just Gilbert. We’re old school chums. We both grew up in Avonlea.” 

“What?! They hide men like that in your little town? Can I come visit?!?” Brianna said with bright eyes and a slight blush. 

Anne laughed again, 

“I assure you the city holds better male specimens than little old Avonlea.” 

Unperturbed, Brianna continued, 

“So you two are just friends? Is he seeing anyone else?”

“Gil is focused completely on winning the cooper and going to medical school. He doesn’t generally waste time with girls,” Anne replied, surprised by the harshness of her own words and the edge of venom in her tone. 

Briannas face fell slightly and Anne patted her shoulder. 

“Trust me, you’ll find someone with better manners than him. I once had to whack him over the head with a slate!” 

Brianna looked at her incredulous. Anne laughed at the look and started to make her way past Brianna. 

“I’ll tell you the story sometime. But my shift is over so I will see you tomorrow,” she called over her shoulder as she collected her reticule and then made her way to a smirking Gilbert. 

“Gilbert Blythe. I hope there is an explanation for you showing up at my place of work and giving my coworkers the wrong idea about us,” she said in a scolding tone despite the smile that creeped onto her face. 

“Wrong idea? I did no such thing. I just happened to be coming this way and thought it would be chivalrous to accompany my old friend home through the perilous streets,” came him teasing reply as he offered her his arm. She rolled her eyes but looped her hand through his arm anyway and they made their way outside. Anne didn’t bother to look back- she knew Brianna was likely watching like a hawk and by tomorrow, everyone at the library would hear about this. 

“Well at first my coworker assumed you were my beau and then when I clarified, she was ready to drag you into the stacks and stake her claim. I had to defend your honor,” Anne huffed. 

“What honor?” Came the smooth reply accompanied by a wink and the ever present smirk. The smirk was promptly erased when her reticule whacked right into his stomach from a well timed swing of her wrist. 

“Oh Anne you know I am just joking. I am sorry if I embarrassed you and gave the wrong idea. I merely finished up early at the hospital and thought it would be nice to surprise you for your walk home and spend some time with my best friend.”

She tried to keep her face passive but the smile fought its way out regardless. 

“I’ll forgive you this once on one condition,” she said seriously. 

“Anything Queen Anne.”

“You owe me 3 peppermint sticks.” Gilbert smiled, knowing her fondness for the candy. 

“Consider it done,” came his warm reply. She looked up at him then, realizing how tall and strong her old friend had become. He was well over 6 foot now, towering nearly a whole foot over her petite height. College football had driven away any lingering boyish roundness and in its place were the hard, chiseled edges of a man. Even the arm she clutched was stronger than she ever remembered... or maybe she had just never noticed. Despite these newly hardened edges, his hazel eyes still sparkled with the kindness, intelligence and dash of mischief she had had known for so long. His dark curls were shorter now than when they were younger but not even pomade could fully tame the front few that so often fell adorably down over his forehead. Realizing she was staring, she shook herself away from her thoughts as they made their way through the crowded streets towards Patty’s Palce. 

Though their debates could be spirited and their arguments legendary, Anne had always loved the easy silence she could share with Gilbert. They had long ago learned how to simply coexist and share a moment quietly. The many hours spent hunched over textbooks had fed this over the years. Now was not one if those times. Despite her silence and outward calm appearance, inside Anne felt disjointed and fluttering for reasons she did not understand. She also noticed that Gilbert’s arm was more rigid than usual; like he was physically holding himself back from something. 

In an effort to ease the underlying tension she did not underhand, Anne reverted to an old tactic and starting talking as fast as she could. As words began to spill from her mouth about the book she read the night before, Gilbert glanced down and met her eyes, smiling instead of his usual smirk and, as always, giving her his full attention. She rambled for the remainder of their walk. 

As Patty’s Place came into view, Anne was not looking forward to parting with Gilbert. She knew her loneliness of being in the house alone must be the cause. They reached the door and unlinked their arms to face each other. Before she could think more in it, Anne blurred out, 

“Do you want to stay for dinner again? I can make something easy. I went to the market yesterday and have lots of food. You could tell me more about the hospital...” her voice drifted off as she looked up at him, slight blush in her cheeks from her mild outburst. Gilbert softly smiled down at her, eyes kind and warm as always. 

“I genuinely appreciate that offer but I have a meeting with professor spolly tomorrow and I have a paper to finish tonight. I should be getting home to work on it,” he replied, disappointment clear in his voice. 

Anne smiled to hide her own disappointment. 

“I understand. The cooper is important and you must give it your all,” she said as brightly as she could. 

“Rain check for another time? Along with the peppermint sticks?” Gilbert said, looking hopefully at her. 

“Of course, Gil. Now hurry home and get to work!”

Gilbert laughed heartily before his smirk settled back into his face. 

“Now I know how it feels to be a pupil of Miss Shirley. And I know better than to disregard that.” 

“Right you are Mr. Blythe. Off you go,” she replied, channeling her best school mark voice. 

Laughing Gilbert turned to start down the path before glancing back, 

“I’m serious about that rain check.”

“I promise! Now get out of here,” she huffed back. 

“As you wish. Goodbye Anne.” 

Gilbert sauntered away down the path and Anne watched him go, heart aching just a bit. She turned back to unlock the door and made her way into the still house. Shutting the door behind her and hanging her reticule next to it, she puzzled over her returning loneliness and the lingering images of Gilbert’s hazel eyes in her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone is having feelingsss even if they don’t realize it. Looking at you Anne Shirley! I promise the story is going to start to heat up soon.


	3. Dreams

_Anne shivered as the warm lips kissed their way up her leg. Strong hands gripped each thigh, forcing her legs to stay wide open. Her leg quivered where it rested on the muscular back of her lover. Her back arched up as the lips teased closer and closer to her soping wet center._

_“Please,” came her soft voice, begging for the lips to make their way to where she wanted them most. A soft chuckle came from between her legs._

_“As you wish,” came a familiar, sultry male voice. Before she could even prepare herself, the assault began and she squealed, hands gripping the sheets around her._

_The warm tongue licked all the way up her slit before settling it’s attention between her folds. He was insistent, wet tongue flicked back and forth on her tight little bead deliciously, sending vibrations through her whole body. The noises escaped her, completely out of her control._

_She felt pressure begin to build within her and her body began to quake. Her legs were now wide open by her own accord. In an effort to press her sex into the wet pressure, she had flattened her legs wide open and thrust her pelvis right up into the eager mouth. The man never slowed; his tongue increasing in pressure and speed._

_Suddenly a calloused hand gripped her breast firmly and she cried out as her nipple peaked, rock hard. She grew frantic under the unfaltering attention to her throbbing clit as well as the fingers now rubbing and pinching her nipple._

_She thrashed on the bed, moans growing louder as the pressure built within her and she ground up into the warm mouth ravaging her pussy with abandon. Suddenly the hand not rolling her nipple moved from her thight and one firm finger dove inside her. She screeched at the sensition and her walls clenched around the digit. As he kept up his magical licking punctuated but his lips closing around her clit and giving it a soft suck, the finger now buried in her canal moving slowly in and out._

_Close to climax and writhing in complete abanadon, Anne’s moans grew louder and higher in pitch and her back arched up off the bed as she ground down against the pressure. When the dam inside her finally broke, she would have screamed but it seemed there was no air in her lungs as she rode the waves of pleasure. She finally came back to reality, realizing exactly what had transpired and relxed her body back against the bed._

_With one final slow lick to her red hot core, the head of her lover rose from between her thighs. The face wearing a satisfied smirk, glistening with her own juices, was none other than her closest friend, Gilbert Blythe._

It was then that Anne woke with a start. Her mind was racing and she could not understand how on Earth she could be dreaming such a thing about her best friend. As surprised as she was about the subject of her very erotic dream, she couldn't help but still feel warm inside. While she was mildly appalled that her brain had conjured up such a thing she couldn't exactly find it within her to be disgusted by the fact that she had in fact had a sex dream that involved Gilbert Blythe, her old friend, the competitor of her childhood and the once subject of her extremest anger. After all, he was exceptionally handsome. Anyone with eyes knew that. 

She laid in bed, breathing hard and still reeling from a waking from such a dream and realizing that she was a little bit sweaty in the heat of the June night. She could feel the wet juices between her legs; she was the most turned on she had ever been in her young life. While she was not as naive as some ladies about her own pleasure, she had never really felt like it was a good habit. On occasion, when she grew desperate. she would slip a few fingers into her underwear in the dark of the night and massage herself to a climax. She had heard talk amoung the girls of such things and even of gentleman using their fingers to please a lady in the shadows of a dark dance but never had gotten close to such things herself. Even more, when she had heard a few girls talking about the experience of a man using his lips and tongue in a woman’s most private place, but she had found the notion strange. 

Now, after that exquisite dream, she could not think such a thing was strange. Now all she wanted to do was find a man to shove between her thighs until she felt the kind of climax her dreaming mind had conjured. As she lay, lightly heaving and still aroused in her bed alone, she could not help but slide her own hand into her folds to release the pressure. As she rolled her clit between her moistened fingers, she could not keep the thoughts from her mind. As her own hand massaged and rubbed toward a climax, her eyes closed and she imagined a large tan hand was in its place. Not just any hand, the hand of one Gilbert Blythe. She fell apart, orgasming while her mind mind filled with images of her handsome friend doing the most sinful things to her aching body. 

Now fully spent, utterly confused, wide awake and feeling decidedly restless, Anne rose from her bed and headed downstairs for some water. As she sat in her kitchen in the dead of the night, her mind raced through what had transpired. She had had a sex dream about her best friend. Even just the thought sent a spasm through her core. She had pleasured herself to the thought of her best friend. And the weirdest thing was, she did not feel ashamed. 

Anne thought about her years of friendship with Gilbert. Once rivals, their friendship had grown quickly and firmly. Once she had let go of her silly grudge, Gilbert had become a true kindred spirit. She had some conversations with him she couldn’t even have with Diana. As they grew up into teenagers, now fast friends, she had started to notice how her stomach would do little flip flops when Gilbert came around. She had never thought anything of it because she just assumed, with her overactive 16 year old imagination, that it was the sign of kindred spirits. He had always made her feel safe and cherished. He listened to her dreams and encouraged her incessantly. He challenged her to be her best. She had been drawn to him like a magnet. Whether arguing or laughing, she had felt pulled to be with him as much as possible. 

Now older and wiser, 21 year old Anne recognized those fluttering feelings for what they truly were: attraction. She was attracted to her closest friend and hadn’t even realized it. She had always taken objective notice of Gilbert’s looks. He was tall and strong, years of farm work had strengthened his lanky frame and college football had defined his muscles exquisitely. His chocolate curls, always unruly, had not changed but his discovery of pomade during their time at Queens had led to him wearing them in a more confined style which made him look older and no less handsome. Though, if Anne were honest, she preferred his loose, wild curls. Gilbert had always been quick to smile, his straight white teeth as perfect as the rest of him; his easygoing and generally affable personality was quite opposite of hers. However, she always seemed to be able to bring out his argumentive side out loud and clear. The other thing she brought out in Gilbert was his smirk, reserved for moments where he knew he had the best of her or just when he was up for some good teasing. Gilbert’s most defining quality, at least to her, was his hazel eyes. He could speak volumes with just a simple look and his eyes were unfailingly kind. When she looked closely, she could even make out flecks of gold in the murky depths of his eyes. 

When Anne thought through it, she never questioned why he was Avonleas golden boy and why the girls of Redmond had been trying to snare him for 3 years now. He was handsome and kind, smart and hardworking, charming and polite. What she questioned now was why these thoughts were coming out now. She had always known him to be handsome but she had never thought about him in a desiring way. Not like tonight. And now it was all she could think about. 

Anne shook herself from these thoughts. Here she was, in the middle of the night, dissecting her and Gilbert back to the beginning and outright desiring him. She looked at the clock on the wall: 5am. With no reason to go back to bed before church, Anne added the curling iron to the stove beside the kettle. She might as well spend her hours before church perfecting her curling technique. She had never been able to do it like Phil but she could try and think how nice her hair would look for church. 

A few hours later, Anne was making her way through the quiet streets toward the beautiful brick church she attended in the city. She had successfully curled her hair and pinned the upper strands back away from her face. She had selected her favorite dress, an elegant yet simple dress of blue-green muslin. She was feeling much calmer now hours removed from her dream and early morning thoughts. 

As she approached the church, she saw Gilbert waiting for her by the stairs, like he had each Sunday since the girls had gone home for the summer and she had begun attending alone. She could not help but notice how fine a figure he cut, filling out every inch of his navy blue suit not to mention those dark curls and bright eyes now focused on her as he smiled in her direction. She made her way over to him, now feeling a little nervous in the presence of the very person whom had starred in her dream. Gilbert seemed as cheerful and amenable as ever as he greeted her. 

“Good morning Anne. You look well this morning.”

“Morning Gil. Shall we?” She replied in a hurry, trying not to let her slight nerves show. Together, the walked toward the doors of the church. Out of the corner of her eye, Anne could see Gilbert look her up and down inconspicuously, his eyes dark. She could not help but feel a little bit smug that her extra time spent on her appearance this morning seemed to be noticed by her old friend. 

The church in in Kingsport was more relaxed than the small one in Avonlea. Because so many students were in town, away from family, the pews were first come first serve each Sunday and rarely did anyone sit in the same place. Further, no one thought it strange for young people to sit together, even young men and young women. 

Ever since arriving for school, Gilbert had regularly attended church with Anne and her friends. Sometimes Moody joined them as well, but he had found a church on the other side of town he preferred most Sunday’s. The owners of Gilbert’s boarding house were Catholic so they attended the local mass along with most of his other roommates. So, each Sunday Gilbert sat beside her in the pew of the pretty brick church. Unlike in Avonlea, the people of Kingsport did not assume engagement merely because of where the young people chose to sit each Sunday and for that Anne was grateful. 

They squeezed into the end of a pew in the center of the church. Always friendly, Gilbert made small talk with the young father of two sitting beside them. While he was distracted, Anne tried to gather her thoughts. The pew was quite full and they had to sit pressed close to each other to fit. His thigh was pressed against hers and through her dress layers, she could feel the warmth that radiated from him. As she looked down at the strong tan hand resting easily on his own knee, her mind began to drift back to her dream before she could stop it. She had to force herself away from those thoughts with a little shake of her head. 

Ever observant, Gilbert noticed and looked at her concerned, 

“Everything okay Anne? You look a little flushed. Are you too warm?” He asked, the concern of a future doctor present in his voice. 

“Fine Gil. It’s just a touch warm in here but I’ll be just fine,” she replied as nonchalantly as she could, hoping her voice did not betray her. 

“Let me know if that changes. I can walk you home if you need me to,” he replied, still glancing at her with concern. She was uncomfortable under his caring gaze, with his warm body so close to hers. She felt a bit of heat pooling in her center because of it and she wanted to slap herself. 

“Don’t worry Gil, I’ll be just fine,” she replied, trying desperately to keep her voice even. His concerned eyes still searched hers and she could see those tiny flecks of gold. She had to tear her eyes away and forced herself to look toward the front of the church. She desperately tried to collect her thoughts and cool her body. 

Anne Shirley could not believe she was sitting in church, lusting after her closest friend simply because he was sitting next to her, after waking up this morning from an erotic dream about said friend which she then used as motivation to pleasure herself to a climax. She was going straight to hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Things are getting hot. Poor Anne just doesn’t know what to do with all those feelings. Perhaps a certain someone could help her out with that?


	4. Stitches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for orientation, the story thus far is meant to span about a week. Their summer is passing slowly and they are truly spending a very large chunk of their free time together. This chapter is loosely set as the second week of June following their Junior year of college.

The Monday following the longest church service of Anne’s young life started very uneventfully. She went to work at the library and spent her day busily sorting books and emptying crates in order to refresh the shelves with new reads on Tuesday. She was so busy she ended up forgetting about her dream and all the confusion and embarrassment of Sunday. Brianna wasn’t working today so there was no one inquiring about Gilbert and no college girls had come in glaring at her so she was feeling pretty good.

Her shift was nearly over and she was back in the storeroom sorting the empty book crates. Lost in a daydream about Paris thanks to the travel book she had unpacked earlier in the day, Anne failed to see the large, sharp nail poking out of the book crate she was moving. She slide her hand down the side of the crate for more leverage to lift the crate and screamed in pain as the nail sliced deep into her palm. She looked down and saw red. 

“Everything okay in here?” Came the voice of her boss, Miss Winthrop, as she pushed through the door into the storeroom, face sinking in horror as she saw Anne clutching her bloodied hand. 

“Oh Anne, what happened? How bad is it?” She immediately started stammering. 

“I cut my hand on that crate somehow. I’m not sure how deep it is,” Anne replied as calmly as possible despite the throbbing pain in her hand. 

“Let’s see it,” Miss Winthrop replied, peering down toward the hand Anne was clutching with her good hand. As she released pressure, more blood oozed and the jagged cut was clear.

“Anne you are going straight to the hospital. That might need stitches. Let’s wrap it up,” Miss Winthrop stated matter-a-factly and she pulled out her handkerchief to help Anne bind the wound as best they could. She then fetched Anne’s reticule and apologized for not accompanying her to the hospital as she shoved her out the door. Anne brushed her off; she could handle a short walk with a bloody hand just fine. 

The walk to the hospital was blessedly short and she made it there with no issues other than some very weird looks from passerby’s thanks to her bloodied hand. She informed the receptionist of her problem and was taken to a small examination area surrounded by curtains to await a nurse or doctor. She sat on the small examination table, hand absolutely throbbing at this point, willing the blood not to fall in her skirt. It was a pretty blue and white calico she had recently sewn and she would hate to have it ruined but this unpleasant turn of events. 

Suddenly the curtain was being drawn back and a very familiar voice greeted her. 

“Hello there, how can we help today?” Gilbert said as he pulled back the curtain, face going white when he realized who was sitting in the examination table. In one stride, he was beside her, eyes searching her for the cause of her visit frantically and a slightly horrified look on his face. She could practically feel the panic radiating off him. She spoke up before he could even ask. 

“Cut my hand on a nail. I don’t think it’s horrible but it might need stitches. Try not to act like I am dying Doc,” she replied, trying to lighten the mood with her words. 

Gilbert gave her an exasperated look as if to say, Jokes? Now? Really Anne? before taking her bloodied hand into his to examine it. His hands were warm and gentle and his eyes were completely focused on the task at hand as he peeled back the bloodied hankerchief as softly as he could. As her jagged cut become visible, she saw Gilbert wince. He looked closely at the wound and prodded the area as gently as he could but she bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain. Gilbert looked up before she could school her expression and the look of sheer concern and complete apology his face nearly broke her. 

“I am sorry that hurt Anne. But, I am so glad you came in. This definitely needs stitches and a good dose of aniseptic as we don’t know where that nail has been,” he stated in a more relaxed voice but the worry was still prevelant on his face. 

“That sounds unpleasant,” she replied, nose wrinkling at the thought of how much the antiseptic was going to hurt in her wide open wound. Gilbert rolled his eyes at her,

“It’s either this or risk a nasty infection and I am not willing to lose my best friend over a stupid nail.” His words were light but after all these years, she could tell just how deeply he cared for her wellbeing. He always had. 

“Fine. Send the doctor in.” 

“Sorry but today you are stuck with me. The doctor began a surgery just before you came so I am handling things as best I can until he is finished. I assure you I am capable of stitching you up,” he replied, his smirk returning as he relaxed. She knew the hospital valued his work but she didn’t realize they were letting him complete procedures now. She was impressed but not surprised that Gilbert was doing so well in his chosen field. She smiled at him, unworried about his skills but never able to pass up an opportunity to tease. 

“Try to sew in a straight line then or I’ll be forced to give you lessons.” Gilbert laughed at her words and made his way toward the curtain opening. 

“I’ll be right back,” he gave her one more caring glance and he turned to walk down the hallway. 

________

He returned a few moments later with a tray of medical tools. She recognized the needle and thread right away but wasn’t sure about the other items. 

“I am going to disinfect the area with a carbolic acid spray first. It is a fascinating new chemical that is vastly limiting the amount of infections we see,” Gilbert chattered on about sprays and medicine while he mixed the chemical into a small metal canister that must spray. She grinned at his enthusiasm; she was quite familiar with Gilbert’s fascination of all things medical and she had been on the receiving end of many a lecture about germs and medicines. 

He turned around, the metal canister in his hands and a small grimace in his face. 

“I wish this weren’t necessary but it really is to protect against infection. It’s going to burn terrribly in your open wound Anne and I am very sorry to have to cause you extra pain,” he stated as he grasped her wounded hand and positioned the canister above it. 

“Just get it over with,” she spit out through gritted teeth as she tensed against the anticipated pain. He pressed down on the top of the canister and she could not help but gasp as the liquid burned in her open wound. She reached out and grasped Gilbert’s arm with her good hand to steady herself as she battled the urge to scream at the continued burning. He looked physically pained as well as he pressed down again to deliver another shot of liquid into her wound. This one she didn’t feel as strongly and after a few moments the burning disapated and she was able to release his arm. 

“I am having a very hard time not holding that against you Gil,” she stated wryly, not truly mad at him. 

“A small price to pay but worth it to keep you healthy,” he said with a grin before spraying his own hands with the chemical. 

“Why did you use it on your hands?” She asked, curiosity getting the best of her. 

“Because I am going to stitch your wound, I would not want to add any germs from my hands to the freshly cleansed area and risk infection. Just like this cleansed your wound, it cleanses my hands to make touching your open flesh more safe against infection,” he replied as he expertly threaded the needle with the fine thread. She smiled; wouldn’t Mrs. Lynde be surprised that Gilbert Blythe could thread a needle as well as she. 

He stepped forward again to her injured hand, which was now reduced to a low throb of pain. 

“This is going to pinch a bit as well. I’m sorry to hurt you but it’s the only to heal this properly.”

“I’ve had stitches before Gil, I will survive,” she replied before gritting her teeth in anticipation for the pain she new was coming. She had fallen as a 6 year old girl and sliced her chin open on the hard slate floor of the orphanage. The area had required stitches and she still remembered the pain every time she saw the small scar on her chin. 

He grasped her hand as gently as he could and began the stitches. She let her mind take her away and ignored the pain as best she could. She tried to keep her face passive as she knew Gilbert would pick up on any expression of pain and would feel bad for causing her that pain and she didn’t want him to do that. She watched him, hunched over her hand in complete concentration as he closed the would with neat, tight stitches that could rival any quilter. He was so devoted to his path to become a doctor and based on her interaction today, he would be an excellent one at that. She knew few people who cared as deeply or as sincerely as Gilbert did. 

He was nearly done closing the wound, his hands soft and gentle as he deftly moved the needle along her skin. His dark curls were held back by pomade today but one had escaped to fall over his forehead. His face was a mask of concentration, right down to the top of his tongue peaking out the corner of his mouth as he focused on the job at hand. Before she could stop her thoughts, her mind conjured her dream and all the things that tongue had done to her. She shivered involuntarily as a spurt of heat jolted through her core. Gilbert looked up suddenly, having felt her shiver. 

“Are you doing okay? Is it hurting to much? I am so close to finishing,” he said with alarm in his voice as his hazel eyes searched hers for signs of discomfort. 

“Just a little chill, please continue,” she replied, surprised that she was able to keep her voice even. He turned back to her hand and quickly added the final two stitches to close her wound. He discarded the needle and thread on the tray before returning with a strip of white cotton. 

“I am going to dress and bind the wound to protect it. It will help keep out the germs and keep the swelling down. I can stop by later tonight and check it again,” he said as he firmly bound the soft cotton around her stitched wound. She rolled her eyes. 

“I don’t think I need a house call.” 

“Oh you certainly do because doctors orders are for you to take it easy with this hand and that means I have to cook you dinner so you don’t overdo it,” he replied, a giant smirk on his face and determination in his eyes. She knew better than to argue with him when he had an idea, not to mention, she would appreciate the company. 

“I’ll consent but I am going to reserve judgement until after I have survived your cooking. I have a hard time believing it is going to be as good as your sewing,” she replied with a laugh. He held out a hand to her and helped her down off the examination table. 

“Remember, don’t overuse that hand. I’ll be over around 6 and you are going to be pleasantly surprised, ” he said confidently as he rolled open the curtain around the small examination room and walked her out to the reception area. 

___________________

At 6:05, there was a quick knock and Anne put down the novel she had been reading and made her way to the door to let Gilbert in. She opened the door to reveal him, arms full of food, and a big smile on his face. 

“Gilbert I have groceries! You didn’t need to go to the market for goodness sake,” she said exasperated as she moved back to let him enter the house and closed the door behind him. 

He walked straight back toward the kitchen, replying over his shoulder. 

“I didn’t know if you had what I needed for dinner and now the old ladies across the street will just think I am the delivery boy.” 

Anne shook her head and followed him to the kitchen where he was already setting out food on the small counter. 

“You just sit down in that chair and stay out of my way. Until I need you to point out where utensils are... speaking of which where is your soup pot?” Gilbert said, turning from the counter to face her. Wordlessly she pointed to the lower left cabinet and he bent to remove the large pot and set it on the stove. 

“So what’s for dinner Chef Blythe?” She asked to fill the silence while he chopped vegetables. 

“Chicken and dumplings,” he replied over his shoulder. She was surprised he knew how to cook such a thing. 

“When did you learn to make chicken and dumplings?” 

“When I went away to Alberta with dad, mom sent us with a box of recipes so we wouldn’t starve. I ended up cooking most of the time because dad was so poorly and I got pretty good at a few of moms recipes. This is probably the one I can do the best,” he stated simply. Anne watched him in silence, her heart hurting for the young boy he had once been. A boy who had to cook for a sick father while thousands of miles from his home and had to mature so quickly. It was easy to forget about John Blythes poor health history as today he was a healthy, jovial man who lived to work his farm. She had spent many hours in the Blythe house studying over the years and she adored Gilbert’s parents. John was kind and perpetually smiling; it was easy to see where Gilbert got his affable personality. His mother, Elsie, was as strong as they come and cared deeply for those around her. They both loved their only son dearly and had sacrificed greatly to set him on his path to becoming a doctor. 

Realizing she had been silent with her thoughts, Anne spoke up, 

“All these years and you still manage to surprise me with something.” Gilbert laughed as he added ingredients to the large pot. He turned back to look at her and said with a cheeky wink, 

“I’m full of fun surprises Anne Shirley.” 

She couldn’t even deny the shiver that went down her skin at his words. He set the pot on the stove to simmer and came to sit at the table with her. 

“I’m going to rebandage this now because I want to see how much it is bleeding after stitching,” Gilbert said, reaching for her banadaged hand. Ever so gently, his warm fingers peeled back the cotton and revealed the jagged cut, now cleanly stitched up. Gilbert leaned over the table to look closely at her hand and then looked up at her with a smile. 

“Very little bleeding and swelling. This is a great sign,” he stated, beaming at her. 

“Good. I wish I could show this to Rachel Lynde as she will never believe me that Gilbert Blythe can stitch as well as she does,” Anne replied with a little chuckle. Gilbert laughed out loud at the notion. He retrieved fresh banadages and a small jar from one of the grocery bags and turned back to her with a slightly wicked grin, 

“I for one am quite glad Mrs. Lynde is not currently here.” 

Anne knew he had a point. Mrs. Lynde, along with most of Avonlea, would not approve of their quiet dinner, alone in her house. Avonlea had always chirped with gossip about the nature of their friendship and the hours they spent together. Their complete lack of chaperone for the entire summer thus far and the evenings spent alone together would scandalize most in the small town. Anne couldn’t find it within herself to care; she was a grown woman- a modern, college woman- and she could make her own decisions about how she wanted to spend her time and who she wanted to spend it with. What the gossip mill of Avonlea didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them. 

She shook those thoughts away as Gilbert sat back down across from her, opening the small jar to reveal a white salve. 

“This salve will help the area stay moist so it will heal faster. I can’t believe I forgot to give it to you at the hospital but good thing I make house calls for my best friend,” he winked at her again and then spread the salve ever so gently on her wound with his warm fingers, watching her face closely for any signs of pain. She felt no pain, instead, her eyes were locked on his, noticing the golden flecks around his hazel eyes and his long dark eyelashes. His hands lingered around hers even after the salve was dispersed. She noticed his pupils widen and darken under her gaze and he quickly dropped her hand and looked away to pick up the bandage. His normally deft hands fumbled with the bandage slightly and she noticed a touch of pink in his cheeks. He quickly recovered and bound the cotton around her hand before he stood to check their dinner, looking just a bit frazzled. 

“It’s ready. Where can I find bowls?” He asked after giving the pot a stir. She silently pointed toward the top left cupboard and watched him move easily around her kitchen, while her brain conjured images of a future she had not anticipated wanting. A little house near the water, a doctors bag sitting by the back door at all times, a dark haired man helping her with dinner and sliding into bed beside her at night. 

He placed a steaming bowl in front of her, breaking her train of thought, and then he silently took a seat across the table from her with his own bowl. They said a quick grace. Anne took her first bite and was amazed at the flavor. It was really good. She glanced up to see Gilbert watching her intently with a familiar look on his face and ignoring his own bowl. 

She knew that he was anxiously awaiting her approval. She recognized the look from many times she had edited his papers and essays while he looked on, awaiting her feedback. For all his confidence and perceived ease in most things, Gilbert did need reassurance that he was doing enough. She didn’t know for sure but she guessed it was some lingering anxiety from his return to school after two years away in Alberta and his concerns that he would not be able to catch up with the other students, even though that was never the case. 

“It’s very good. I am impressed at your culinary skills,” she said warmly, wanting to reassure him. Not to mention, it was completely true. The simple meal was hearty and well flavored. She could find no error. His face lit up at her praise and he smiled widely at her before finally digging in to his own bowl. 

They ate their meal in quiet company with easy conversation about their jobs and projects. Gilbert was focusing on medical hygiene and antibacterial options for his Cooper prize research. She teased him that she should be featured in his paper since he had practiced his theories on her that very day. He inquired about her book and she admitted that finding the inspiration to write had been hard. When their meal was complete, Gilbert quickly washed the dishes, insisting that she simply could not risk getting her fresh bandage wet when he was there and perfectly capable of doing the job. As he collected his things to leave for the night, she felt a small sadness creep into her heart. She did not relish in the quiet of her home alone as much as she thought she would. She walked him to the door around twilight. 

“I will plan to stop by tomorrow night to help you change the dressing again and make sure no infection is creeping in,” he said, glancing at her bandaged hand yet again. She nodded her assent.

“Thank you for everything tonight Gilbert. You are a true friend,” she replied, with full sincerity. He blushed lightly at her words and his warm eyes met hers intensely. 

“I am always happy to help. And I’m so glad that it wasn’t more serious.” His eye contact was electric and Anne felt heat bloom through her body. 

“Don’t forgot to change the bandage in the morning and please continue to take it easy with that hand,” he implored her, eyes still locked on hers. She had to forcibly break eye contact to regain her senses enough to give a breathless but teasing reply. 

“You got it Doc.” He laughed and turned to open the door. Before he stepped onto the porch, he gave her one last glance, hazel eyes liquid fire in the waning sunlight. 

“See you tomorrow, Anne,” came his soft, husky voice. 

“Good night Gilbert,” she replied softly, already looking forward to the next day. She watched him walk down the path and before she shut the door, she saw him give one last smile over his shoulder in her direction. As she locked the door and settled down for the evening, she felt foggy and lightheaded... but she suspected it had absolutely nothing to do with blood loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason this chapter was a struggle to articulate but I really like where it ended up. Trying to build more into Anne’s realizations of her feelings as well as show some insight into the love we all know Gilbert has always had for Anne.


	5. Letters

Tuesday was long and boring. Due to her injury, Anne was stuck behind a desk all day and she hated it. There was no scope for the imagination. Not only was her hand throbbing, she had the least glamorous job in the entire library. When her shift finally ended, she flew home as fast as she could. To her great excitement, letters from her roommates awaited her. She quickly settled into the parlor with a glass of water to devour them. 

First, she opened Phil’s letter. 

_Dear Queen Anne,_

_I hope you are not missing me too desperately. As good as it is to be home, I am missing Paddy’s Place already. Mother has kept me busy with social events since returning home and I know it will not slow for the rest of the summer. I long for the freedom and independence of college. Already counting down the days until the summer ends._

_My summer is sure to terribly bland but I sure hope yours will not be. You have that house to yourself and as much freedom as a girl our age could possibly have. I sincerely hope you make the best of it. Stay up all night, invite a boy over, ignore the dinner dishes. I don’t care what you do, Dear Anne, but I want you to make the best of this time. Such an opportunity will likely never come again._

_I shall make an educated guess that you have seen Gilbert this summer as he is also working in town and you two are inseparable. Make sure to tell him I have not forgiven him for beating me in Math for spring semester. He better be ready come Fall for I shall study all summer and defeat him! More importantly, I hope you two enjoy your freedom and lack of chaperones. I do not care how many times you deny it- that boy is in love with you and I am absolutely sure of it. You know he turns down every girl who approaches him. He spends his limited free time with you. He accompanies you to everything. And the looks he gives you when he thinks no one is looking.... scandalous._

_Speaking of scandalous, you are chaperone free, young and beautiful so go wild my dear friend. I should venture to guess that a boy could spend the night with you and no one would ever be the wiser (however I would demand details). Don’t even try to tell me that you have never thought about him that way... we’ve all seen the guy. We’ve all thought it at least once. Those brown curls would get any girl thinking._

_I must go- mother is calling- but I can’t wait to hear from you and hopefully uncover some juicy details. Please don’t hold back because you think you are unworthy of love Dear Anne. You are more worthy than anyone I have ever met and do not let you past define your future and your potential happiness. A June wedding would be nice... after graduation, with flowers in your auburn hair..._

_With love,_

_Phil_

Anne closed the letter, blushing mildly over Phil’s words. She couldn’t lie, most of what Phil has said had already crossed her own mind. She knew this summer was her best chance at freedom and independence. She knew everyone assumed Gilbert was in love with her. She knew she held herself back at times because of lingering doubts in her own self worth. But could it really be as simple as Phil made it seem? Could she just go wild with Gilbert all summer (provided his feelings were of the nature Phil hypothesisized)? 

She shook her head. It was so much more complicated. She was unsure of Gilbert’s true feelings. She knew he valued her friendship and sought her counsel on important matters- he had always valued her intellect and wisdom. He was loyal to her but then again, Gilbert was loyal to everyone and everything. She could not help but think any boy who had seen her as a skinny orphan, brand new to Avonlea and later with shorn hair after a failed hair dye incident not to mention all the other shenanigans she got up to growing up, could ever see past that and be attracted. She was certain love would come from someone who had only known the Redmond Anne, the sophisticated, Auburn haired, intellectual who was so far removed from her past. Surely love could not come with the boy from the next door apple orchard who had once rescued her from the Lake of Shining Waters and still bore a small scar from where she whacked him over the head with a slate. 

Even if he did have feelings for her, what would happen if they tried to be romantic and it failed. She would lose her best friend. She would be the laughing stock of avonlea. She would never be able to face the neighbors of Green Gables again. She wasn’t sure the risks were something she could live with. 

Frustrated with how many thoughts and emotions Phil’s letter has evoked, Anne took a sip of cool water and picked up Stella’s letter to change the focus of her mind. Stella was her most progressive and wild friend so she was sure there would be some good stories. 

_Dear Anne,_

_I should have stayed with you this summer. Being home is STIFLING. My mother just wants me to sew and knit things, my father is convinced I can help him with the books now since I am a college girl and most of my other friends from school are boring married ladies now. How I miss the freedom and independence of college._

_While I am dying from boredom, I expect you to be living it up in my honor. There are no excuses and nothing to derail you from having fun. You won’t even have to use the emergency rope I rigged up to help the boys sneak out of my bedroom- you can just sneak them out the backdoor so old Mrs. Balmor across the street doesn’t see._

_Did I mention the bet Priscilla and I made? Whomever guesses the date closest to when you and Gilbert finally give into your feelings gets to skip dish duty for Fall semester. My date is earlier so get on it. We all know you two are mad for each other- stop your denial and get in that boys pants!_

_Enjoy yourself and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do! (So feel free to do pretty much anything with Mr. Blythe, just please avoid my bed)._

_Stella_

Anne tossed the letter down, frustrated. Did the girls plan this? Even when they were hundreds of miles away, it felt like they were right here, pressuring her collectively to open up her eyes. However, what the girls didn’t know is that she knew there was some truth to what they were saying. She had feelings of some kind for Gilbert. She hadn’t worked it out yet but there was something. She had also noticed something in Gilbert’s eyes... she did not understand the look but she thought it might be a look of more than friendship. 

Anne’s very limited experience with boys was currently frustrating. While her friends had run after college boys and stepped out with a different boy to each dance, she had been content to spend her hours studying and not worrying about boys. After all, she always had Gilbert. Maybe that was a telling sign that she hadn’t even been interested in the other boys while at college. It’s not that she had locked herself away; she attended parties, she went to the football games, she talked to plenty of other boys in her classes. She just hadn’t been interested in romance. 

One unopened letter remained on the table and Anne wasn’t sure she was ready to hear what Priscilla had to say as it was sure to include some reference to her summer of freedom and her supposed feelings for Gilbert and vice versa. Before she could fully contemplate if she wanted to opened it, a knock sounded at the door. 

Remembering Gilbert was going to stop by and check her hand, Anne quickly stuffed the letters under a book so he wouldn’t see them. She was embarrassed enough by what the girls had said and she would be mortified if he saw them too. She made her was quickly to the door, tripping over the rug in her rush and losing her shoe. When she flung open the door, she was feeling very disheveled. Gilbert stood, tall and handsome, on the other side of the door, holding a few white bandages and his head cocked in curiosity as he took in her flushed cheeks and shoe sitting on the rug behind her. 

“Everything okay?” He asked simply, a touch of a smirk on his face. 

“Fine, fine. I tripped over the rug and my foot just slipped right out. I’m so clumsy sometimes,” she replied in a fast flood of words while her cheeks continued to burn red. Gilbert shook his head slightly with a smile, familiar with some of Anne’s clumsiness over the years and stepped inside. She closed the door behind him and reach down to slip her foot back into her shoe. As she straightened and dropped her skirts back down, she caught Gilbert’s look toward her briefly exposed ankle before he snapped his head back toward the wall. 

He led the way back toward the parlor and she following, willing her cheeks to stop blushing. He was just her friend here to doctor her hand. Nothing ontoward or romantic. 

Gilbert gestured for her to sit in the chair in the corner before perching himself in front of her on the ottoman. The position felt intimate and Anne had to fight to ignore that thought. He gently reached out to take her bandaged hand and asked, 

“How has this been today? Any pain or bleeding?”

“It has been a little painful but I haven’t noticed any bleeding.” 

He smiled sadly at that as he unwrapped the bandage, 

“I’m sorry it caused you pain but that is good news there was no noticeable bleeding. That is a sign of healing.” As he peeled back the bandage, her neatly stitched wound came into sight. She winced, forgetting how big the wound was. Gilbert ever so gently inspected the wound before smiling up at her. 

“It is healing well. I am so pleased. Now where is the salve?” 

“In the kitchen right next to the sink,” she replied. He nodded and quickly retrieved the salve. He sat right back down on the ottoman and leaned over her hand to apply the salve. His fingers were warm and gentle as he spread the white salve over her cut. She could tell he was trying desperately to keep from causing her any extra pain and he glanced up at her face every few moments, eyes searching her face for any wincing. When the salve was spread, he began to bind a fresh bandage around her hand. They were sitting so close that his knees were gently brushing hers. 

“How are the girls doing?” His voice broke into her thoughts. She looked at him startled. 

“I noticed the envelopes on the table,” he replied to her startled look while gesturing with his head toward the squat table in front of the couch where indeed. the envelopes the letters arrived in sat in full view. At least she had hid the actual letters from Mr. Observant. 

“They are doing well. Enjoying their time at home but I think they are ready to be back to the freedom of college sooner rather than later,” she replied as calmly as she could. It was the truth, just not the full truth from the letters. 

“Ah yes, the college freedom. Haven’t experienced much of it myself,” Gilbert said with a wry chuckle. She looked at him curiously, unsure of what he was getting at. Ever observant, he picked up on her look. 

“I just mean that I haven’t gotten up to as much trouble as some of my roommates. I’m too busy with schoolwork to be worried about alcohol like they are. They seem to think that college is a free pass to do everything their parents ever said no to,” he explained. She knew it was true. She had never seen Gilbert drink nor heard tell of him doing so. She knew he stood apart from most of the other college boys in this regard. 

“I personally think you are making the right choice. And there is much more to the freedom of college than alcohol,” she reminded him. He lifted an eyebrow in curiousity so she continued. 

“You can do what you please with your free time and there is not farm work in sight. You can spend time with whomever you want. You can stay up late and sleep in without any parental chiding,” she rattled off a few things. 

“No mother breathing down your neck about settling down and giving her grandkids,” he added with exasperation in his tone. She looked at him in disbelief. His mother was trying to marry him off? Already?! They weren’t even out of college yet. Not to mention the idea of him marrying someone else and having children with another woman made her stomach turn. 

“I didn’t peg your mother for that type,” she said as nonchalantly as she could manage. He tied off the bandage and looked up at her with a smile that did not reach his eyes. 

“She just doesn’t understand why I haven’t dated yet. No matter how many times I tell her that I am just waiting for just the right girl. Dad usually gets her to back off though,” he replied with a shrug. 

“The right girl huh?” She said with as much lightness as she could muster. She didn’t know what his “right girl” looked like but it clearly wasn’t her. 

He looked up at her with intense eyes. 

“I don’t intend to settle for just some pretty girl. I also don’t want to waste my time with the girls in college who are just looking for a man to sweep them off their feet and pamper them. I want a strong woman of intellect and intensity, passion and drive, someone who will challenge me, make me laugh, join me on adventures, be my equal and be loyal to a fault.” 

She swallowed nervously. He was rather specific and had clearly put a lot of thought into the subject of his “right girl”. She thought back to the letters from the girls. Did she meet that standard? Did she even come close? She doubted that he was enough. And even if she was, why wouldn’t he have made a move already??

“She will have to be quite a lady,” she replied as lightly as she could. He smiled and blushed slightly, likely having said more than he may have wanted to. 

“Well I have to get going. I have a Cooper meeting tomorrow. I’ll leave the other bandage for you to change tomorrow. I’m so glad to see you healing,” Gilbert said, standing and brushing his hands on his pants nervously. She stood and followed him to the door. 

“Thanks for making another house call, Doc,” she joked before he opened the door to leave. 

“Anything for you,” he chirped with an exaggerated bow. She laughed out loud at his antics. 

They said their goodbyes quickly and she watched him walk up the sidewalk away from her door before returning to the parlor. Priscillas letter still awaited her so, with a sigh, she pulled it from under the book and unfolded it to reveal the messy scrawl of her dear friend. 

_Dearest Anne,_

_Summer greetings! I hope the house is not too lonely for you. I’m not sure what I would do with all that space and quiet. I miss you and the other girls so much. I do love being home and spending time with my family. I also am enjoying the break from homework- thank goodness we only have one year left!_

_Depending on the order you read our letters, you may already know of the bet Stella came up with. I joined in to humor her and I hope you are not mad. She asked me to pick the date during the summer I think you and Gilbert will admit feelings for each other. Whichever one of us is closest will get to hand off dinner dishes to the loser this Fall. I do not love betting, especially not on my friends feelings, so I feel I must explain._

_I know you deny it but I truly believe you have feelings for Gilbert that you may not have realized yet. I implore you to consider that and see if it holds true. I do not need to speculate on Gilbert’s feelings. Anyone who sees the way he looks at you (usually when you aren’t paying attention) knows he is completely gone for you. I’m not sure I’ve ever even seen him pause his eyes on another girl for as long as I’ve known him. He has eyes only for you._

_You have a whole summer to think through your feelings and spend time with him to see if there is something there. Just go for it. You’ll regret not trying for love if you do not._

_Just consider this. I hope all is well otherwise. Don’t have too much fun without us._

_Your friend,_

_Priscilla_

Anne set the letter down. She could not be annoyed at dear Priscilla. She had so delicately put what the others had also said. She wondered if there was truth to what they were saying. She could feel her own feelings changing but she had known idea what was going on in that curly head of Gilbert’s. Anne dropped her head into her hands with a sigh. This summer was already a dozey and she less not even a month in. 


	6. Encounters

One sunny Thursday, Anne was at the local market, doing her weekly shopping. While inspecting the selection of produce, she heard someone call her name. Turning around to search the crowd for a familiar face, she was surprised to see Molly Peters, Redmond sophomore, waving to her. Anne had met dark haired beauty once or twice at events but did not know the younger girl well at all. 

“Hi Anne, do you remember me? We met at the dance this spring?” Molly asked brightly once she arrived at Anne’s side. 

“Of course! So nice to see you again,” Anne gushed with as sincerity as she could muster. She truly had no idea why this girl wanted to speak with her. Molly was a history major so they had never had classes together. Anne had seen the lovely girl around campus and had pushed away jealous thoughts every time she saw her glossy dark curls. What Anne would give to have that head of hair. 

“So I was wondering if you could clarify a rumor for me,” Molly began, her tone serious. 

“I can try my best,” Anne replied warily, utterly unsure of where the conversation was heading. 

“Are you courting Gilbert Blythe?” Molly asked bluntly. Anne resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the less than surprising question. The Redmond rumor mill had not slowed down even in the summer. 

“No. We are old friends,” Anne replied simply. She said the words out of habit but she wasn’t so sure it was that simple anymore. 

“Since you know him so well, do you know if he is courting anyone? Everyone else I’ve asked has just indicated you,” Molly questioned. Anne knew where this conversation was going and again resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Despite her knowledge on the subject, she was not feeling very inclined to share it with Molly. She barely knew this girl and she didn’t want to sic the girl on Gilbert by letting her know he was unattached. She didn’t want to watch Gilbert court anyone. She settled on a mostly true answer. 

“He has a girl in his sights.” Anne saw Molly’s face fall a bit and she almost felt bad. The only girl in Gilbert’s sights were herself and his mother as far as she knew. And she was only there as a good friend. But that didn’t mean she was wanted to see beautiful dark haired Molly parading around Kingsport on Gilbert’s arm. 

“Who?” Molly asked unsurprisingly. Anne respected her persistence. 

“I don’t know. I just know that he is not seeking a courtship currently and there must be a girl in his sights,” Anne replied, trying desperately to believe herself in the story she was spinning. Molly looked a little skeptical at her response. 

“That’s such a shame. He is so eligible. Handsome, kind and so smart. He’s quite a catch around here. I was hoping to use this summer to snag him,” Molly replied, a touch of challenge in her tone. Anne bristled. Gilbert was not a prize to be snagged. He was a good, kind gentleman who deserved a partner who was not just interested in “snagging” his eligible self of the market. 

“I’ve known Gilbert a long time and I can tell you that you will not persevere in “snagging” him. He is much to smart to fall for that. I have seen many women try and fail,” Anne bit back, keeping her tone light but trying to convey firmness with her words. 

“Well since you have obviously failed in capturing him, it can’t hurt for me to try. I think I’ll stop by the hospital on my way home and see if Mr. Blythe is free for dinner. Nice seeing you again,” Molly said haughtily and with a sneer as she turned on her heel and walked away. 

It took every once of self control Anne had not to go after the girl and give her a piece of her mind. How dare she insinuate that Gilbert was something she could just snag. Gilbert deserved so much better than someone so shallow. She wanted to stop her from going by the hospital but knew it was no good. Molly would do whatever she wanted to do. Anne just had to trust that Gilbert wouldn’t fall for her fake smile and luscious curls. 

Anne finished her shopping and stomped home, still very angry over her interaction with her dark haired colleague and all of the insinuations about Gilbert. 

..........………..........………..........………..........………

Later that evening, a still annoyed Anne was banging pots around her kitchen as she cleaned up from her simple dinner. She looked up from the lower cabinet to find a concerned looking Gilbert standing in the kitchen doorway, messenger bag slung over his shoulder and a worn grey shirt clinging to his muscles. She screamed and jumped back in utter surprise. 

“Gil! What are you doing here? You scared me half to death!” He held up his hands in mock surrender and looked very contrite and slightly horrified as he answered her.

“I’m so sorry I scared you. I knocked several times and could hear banging noises from inside and I got worried so I just walked in since the door was unlocked. I’m so sorry for intruding.” She breathed in relief as her panic faded away. She must have forgotten to lock the door in her lingering anger after her market encounter. 

“You are lucky I had already put away the cast iron pan or you may have been sporting a big bruise on your head,” she replied, trying to lighten the mood and wipe that look of horror of his face. At that, he let out a great big belly laugh. 

“I should have known better than to be worried about your safety. You have always had a skill for whacking people with things. Any intruder wouldn’t stand a chance,” came his joking reply, invoking memories of their distatrous first meeting. 

“Right you are Gilbert Blythe,” she replied, smirking back at him. Realizing she had no clue as to the reason for his visit she cocked her head slightly, 

“Not that I am unhappy to see you but what brings you by tonight?” Gilbert blushed again slightly and averted his eyes. 

“I had an interesting visit today at the hospital...” he started and she groaned. This couldn’t be going where she thought it was going. Gilbert forged on. 

“Some girl from Redmond stopped by and tried to convince me to accompany her to a dance. She told me that you told her I was looking for someone to court...” he trailed off and looked up at her with a very confused look on his face and something more unreadable in his brown eyes. 

Anne saw red. How dare that little lier say such a thing! It was the opposite of everything she had said. Anne wanted nothing more than to go give Molly Peters a piece of her mind but she didn’t even know where she lived. Once her blood went from boiling to a simmer, she found Gilbert still looking at her, still utterly confused. 

“I said no such thing! She cornered me at the market today and first asked if we were courting. I said no and then she asked if there was someone else or if you were free for the taking. Knowing her reputation, I tried to indicate that you liked someone else so she would back off. Instead, she informed me that it was her goal to ensnare you this summer and nothing I said was going to stop her. She was really quite nasty. I am sorry that I failed to persuade her to leave you alone,” Anne spilled the story as quickly as she could. Gilbert went from confused to surprised as she spoke. 

“I am so sorry you had to deal with that today, Anne. She does not seem like a very nice person. Great minds must think alike though. I am in no way interested in her but I didn’t want to hurt her feelings. I just said I was courting someone else to get her to leave the hospital. It was quite embarrassing and I did not want to lie but saw no other option to get her to leave. She’s a very perisistant girl.” Anne nodded at his explanation. He had done the right thing and hopefully Molly would leave them both alone now. It was a good thing they had thought to say the same thing so now they both seemed credible and she hopefully got the hint. Gilbert was clearly not interested in the pretty brunette and Anne couldn’t help but be a little happy about that. 

“What a day we both had,” Anne said lightly with a smile. 

“I’ll say. Dodging crazy sophomores is not how I anticipated my day would go.” Gilbert said with a chuckle. Anne retrieved a small tin from the counter and popped of the lid before holding it out to Gilbert, 

“Care for a cookie to drown your sorrows?” He smiled eagerly and took a ginger snap out of the tin and popped the whole thing in his mouth before chewing very impolitely. Anne rolled her eyes at his lack of manners; so much for the eligible gentleman part. Once a farm boy, always a farm boy it seemed. Gilbert finally swallowed and smiled at her and praised her baking. 

“Those are excellent. Thank you.” She smiled back at him. 

“How’s the hand?” Gilbert asked, gesturing to her still bandaged palm. 

“It really doesn’t hurt anymore. It does itch terribly though,” she replied, wrinkling her nose as she though about how hard it had been to resist itching the stitches all day. He gave her a pitying look. 

“That means it is healing so that is a good thing. I’m sorry it doesn’t make it less annoying though,” he replied. She nodded at his response and looked around her clean kitchen. 

“I’m done here. You are welcome to join me in the parlor for some reading if you want to.” She spoke without thinking. All she knew is she wasn’t ready to say goodbye quite yet. His presence drove some of the loneliness from the house. She enjoyed having him around more than she would admit to anyone out loud. His face brightened at her offer. 

“I do happen to have some Cooper research with me and your parlor couch is much softer than my desk chair,” he replied gesturing to his bulging messenger bag. They were soon settled into the parlor couch, her with a new mystery novel and him with anatomy textbook and the tin of ginger snaps on the table in front of them. 

As the relaxed in easy silence, Anne couldn’t help but sneak glances at Gilbert when she was sure he was engrossed in his textbook. His dark curls were starting to free themselves from the pomade and his tongue poked through his lips just a touch when he was concentrating. Was this how it felt to be married? To spend evenings with a man in quiet companionship? At this train of thought Anne blushed involuntarily and turned her attention back to her book. 

A few times, Anne was sure she felt Gilbert’s eyes on her but she didn’t dare look up from her page to check. Every once in a while Gilbert would share something he had found interesting from his textbook with her. One of their greatest points of similarity had always been their intellect and love of learning. It had been their passion for education that had formed the foundation to their current strong friendship. She was glad that Gil still enjoyed sharing knowledge with her after all these years.

The time passed quickly as they both were engrossed in their respective books. Neither of them realized the darkness that had fallen outside nor the lateness of the hour and how utterly improper their evening was in the eyes of others. Anne noticed her eyes grow heavily but pushed for just a few more chapters to find out who was the killer in her novel. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Gilbert stifle a few yawns while still diligently perusing his textbook. 

..........………..........………..........………..........………

Anne came out of sleep slowly. As she blinked away her drowsiness, she came to realize that she was still in her cotton day dress and her corset was angrily poking into her hip bone. The next thing she noticed was the heavy, warm weight slung across her waist. Her head was cushioned on something much harder than her pillow and she caught a slight thump thump beneath her cheek. Suddenly it all snapped into place- Gilbert stopping over, her inviting him to stay, their reading late into the night. She registered that it was an arm across her waist and a chest under her head just moments later as she put it all together. 

They must have fallen asleep reading on the couch together last night. She was simultaneously scandalized and warmed at the realization. In their sleep they had cuddled into a compromising position where Anne was tucked half between Gilbert and the back of the couch while the other half of her was draped across his body. Her head was nestled into the corner of his chest, her arm was wrapped tightly across his muscled torso and her leg was laying over his power body. Gilbert breathed slowly in his slumber, strong arm wrapped around her waist, holding her tight to him. She felt safe and warm despite the embarrassment creeping in. 

Now fully awake and understanding how utterly compromising their position was and realizing they both had work today, Anne tried to figure out how to extract herself without waking him. While contemplating her next move, Anne felt Gilbert stirring beside her. She raised her head and caught him drowsily blinking his eyes open, a sleepy smile on his face. Suddenly his eyes landed on hers and she could see the reality of their situation set in for him and his face turned bright red.

Simultaneously, they disentangled themselves without a word until they were both sitting tense and upright on the couch with a full cushion between them. Gilbert broke the silence first. 

“I am so dreadfully sorry. I did not mean to put you in such a position...” he trailed off when he noticed her shaking her head at him. 

“This isn’t your fault Gilbert. We both fell asleep. Neither of us did anything wrong other than read for too long when we were tired.” He looked at her, slightly skeptical. He had likely anticipated an appearance from her famous temper. 

“I still feel bad. I should have left before I got so tired. Now my carelessness has put your reputation at stake.” She rolled her eyes at him. While she knew he was right and said it only from a place of concern, she was utterly fed up with proprietary and gender stereotypes. Why should it be her reputation at the center of concern. She brushed off his concern. 

“It’s still early. We could make pancakes for breakfast and still sneak you out in plenty of time. I do not live among many early risers.” He smirked at her response, the tension finally easing. 

“As much as I would love that, I would rather not take the risk. I’ll sneak out now and hopefully no one else is awake.” She looked at his rumpled clothing and wild curls. 

“How are you going to sneak into your boarding house? Won’t you need to change before work?” She asked. 

“It’s not the first time I’ve snuck in late,” he replied off the cuff while stuffing his textbook into his messenger bag. Looking up to find her horrified face, he quickly clarified. 

“I’m pretty prone to falling asleep on my books at the library during finals. I’ve had to sneak back into the house after that several times before is what I meant.” His face had turned pink while he clarified, no doubt realizing how she must have taken his initial words. She hadn’t thought Gilbert was one to sleep around with girls but for a second she had been a little concerned at the prospect. She didn’t dare admit that the idea had immediately struck her temper as she thought of him with another girl. She wasn’t entitled to any opinions on his relationships nor did she wield any control over that aspect of his life. 

“Thanks for clarifying,” she replied with a small smile while he stood and started toward the front door. 

“No Gil. Use the back door,” she stopped him and then led the way to the door off the mud room that lead right into the orchard and was much less noticeable. He followed closely behind. When she reached the door, she turned to face him. 

“This will lead you into the orchard. But you can just cut through it to the alley and that will lead you back to the main road. Stellas boys do this regularly during the school year.” 

Gilbert raised his eyebrows in surprise. 

“There’s more to Stella than I realized,” he said with a smirk. She lightly smacked his arm in half-hearted disapproval. 

“Says they boy sneaking out in the wee hours of the morning,” she shot baxk, her eyebrows raised in challenge. He laughed at the irony. 

“Touché. You got me there.” 

“You are a pain sometimes but you make a pretty good pillow,” she couldn’t resist adding. He smirked but she caught the dark look that passed through his eyes at her words. 

“You will be happy to know that you do not snore Anne Shirley,” he teased back. She rolled her eyes. 

“I know I don’t snore! I’m not a heathen!” She gasped in mock offense. He smirked again and opened the door to start out before turning back one more time, 

“Was I a good enough pillow to earn dinner tonight? You do make such an excellent Shepherds pie...” 

She schooled her face quickly before it could give her away. Was this just dinner as friends or was he hinting at something more? Her heart began pounding a little heavier. She kept her voice as light as she could. 

“I suppose. Come over around 6.” He grinned widely at her words before slipping quietly into the inky darkness of the early morning. 

She shut the door behind him and processed what all had happened. She had spent the night with Gilbert Blythe. Unintentionally, but she had still spent the night wrapped up in his arms. She knew should be embarrassed and ashamed but instead, she felt very warm inside. He had asked to come over for dinner. She was starting to wonder if there was some truth to what all the girls were saying. Maybe there was more than friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops... Did they just spend the night together? 
> 
> Miss Anne is finally starting to come around to feelings she has probably had all along. They are both still pretending everything is normal but that will likely change soon. 
> 
> Please let me know if you have any questions or just let me know how you feel about this story so far! Thanks for reading :)


	7. Realizations

Thanks to her unexpected, before dawn wake up, Anne had lots of time to get ready and make it to work on time. She spent a little extra time on her hair and chose a pretty new green skirt in anticipation of her dinner with Gilbert this evening. She tried not to think to hard on that fact. 

Now that her hand was well on the mend, she was back to most of her normal duties at the library. Today, she was working the check out counter. This was one of her favorite roles because she got to interact with the library patrons and see what books were popular. 

A little before lunch, a tall dark haired young man dressed in an expensive suit she recognized from school came into the library and smiled at her as he passed. She recognized him from football games- he was on the team with Gilbert. She did not remember his name or what year her was. She had attended many of the football games to cheer Gilbert on but she rarely interacted with anyone from the team. Gilbert didn’t seem to interact with his teammates much outside of practice and games so she had not met most of them through him. 

After a short time, the same young man approached the check out desk with two books in his hand. He smiled brightly at her again as he set the books down before her. 

“Anne Shirley right?” He asked pleasantly. She was slightly surprised he knew her name. 

“You are correct but I am afraid I do not know your name,” she replied, blushing a bit in embarrassment for not knowing who he was in return. 

“Adam McClure. I’ll be a senior this year at Redmond. I’m on the football team.” He answered with a cocky smile. 

“Yes I remember seeing you on the field. It’s a pleasure to meet you in person.” She looked down to the books he was checking out. 

“Poetry? I am impressed. I haven’t seen anyone check out a poetry book yet this summer,” she commented with a tone of surprise. It was rare to find a boy who enjoyed poetry in her experience. Even rarer for a boy interested in poetry to be tall, dark and handsome. 

“I am studying business as I will be taking over my fathers logging business but I enjoy poetry in my spare time.” He answered her unspoken question. 

“It is a worthy pursuit. I have always enjoyed poetry as well,” she replied trying to make conversation. She marked down his books on the check out register. His smooth voice caused her to look up from the paperwork. 

“I would love to discuss poetry with you more and get to know you. Would you be interested in going to tea tomorrow?” His question shook her. She would never have expected a boy to walk in and ask her out today. She especially didn’t expect it from a boy she literally did not know. His eyes watched her confidently, an easy smile on his handsome face. It was clear that he expected an affirmative response. He was handsome, likely well off and she was amazed there was a man who enjoyed poetry. She wanted to say yes but something was holding her back. He was looking at her expectantly, awaiting her answer. 

“I’m sorry but I’m not interested,” she finally blurted out. She was sure her face was red as she spoke the words she hadn’t even realized were true. Instead of looking disappointed as she expected, he looked utterly annoyed. He snatched his books of the desk with a scowl. 

“Have a nice day,” he said cooly and walked out the door. The interaction left her utterly perplexed.? However, based on his reaction, she was glad she had not agreed to step out with him. His pleasant manners were apparently just for show to get what he wanted. 

She had said she wasn’t interested and she knew it was the truth. She wasn’t interested in him or any other Redmond boy. In that moment, sitting in the library on a humid Friday, it hit her like a flash of lightening. She knew there was only one person she was interested in. It had been there all along but she had just never realized what the feelings truly were. 

It was Gilbert. It had always been Gilbert. There was no one else who was going to capture her attention. He had been her rival, her friend, her closest ally. He had been right beside her for so long and she hadn’t even realized that somewhere along the way, she had fallen hard for him. It was so much more than just attraction. She knew he was handsome and she had never failed to acknowledge that fact, even when they were schoolchildren. No woman could deny that he possessed classic good looks. She now realized that the deep bond they shared was something she valued as more than friendship. She realized that the reason he was the first person she wanted to tell any good news to was because she was in love with him. There was a reason her heart beat fast around him. She revaled in the fact that he made her laugh like no other. He challenged her in a way no one else did. He made her feel intelligent, special and important always. He was everything she had ever been looking for and she wasn’t sure why it had taken her so long to figure that out. He had been right in front of her all along. 

Anne looked at the clock- it just past noon. She wasn’t sure how she was going to make it the rest of the day before her dinner with Gilbert now that her feelings had become crystal clear. She may be certain of her feelings now but his were still a mystery. She had her suspicions based on some looks he gave her, his lack of interest in other girls and the overwhelming opinion of her friends but she could not be sure until he told her. For now, she could merely hope her feelings were reciprocated. 

She realized she now faced an agonizing afternoon of deciding what to do tonight: to tell Gilbert her feelings and accept whatever resulted or hide her feelings for the sake of protecting their friendship. Both choices terrified her. It was going to be a long afternoon. 

....................................................................................................

Around six’’o’clock that evening, Anne was putting the finishing touches on a simple frosted chocolate cake while the Shepherds Pie baked. She had arrived home from work still unsettled and undecided and hadn’t sat down since. She figured if she kept busy, her brain wouldn’t wander as much. She tried not to think about her feelings and whether or not she would reveal them. The house was sparkling clean, she had recurled her hair and baking the chocolate cake had filled another bit of her time while she anxiously awaited Gilbert. She laid down her spatula and looked at the simple cake. She had baked the cake in a whim, remembering that chocolate was Gilbert’s favorite flavor. Was it too much for friendly Friday night dinner? 

She didn’t have a chance to ponder further as a knock sounded at the door. She nervously smoothed down her skirt as she made her way to the door. She opened it to find a smiling Gilbert holding a small bunch of daisies. 

“Sorry I’m late. I wanted to pick these up for you as a thank you for having me to dinner again,” he said holding out the flowers to her. She took them, surprised into silence, and moved out of the way to allow him inside. He had never brought her flowers before. After closing the door, she recovered her voice. 

“Thank you for the flowers. It’s a lovely gesture.”

He grinned widely at her praise and followed her to the kitchen. She arranged the flowers in a small vase of water and set them in the center of the table while Gilbert filled her in about his day starting with his successful sneak back into his boarding house. 

“So no one even noticed that you weren’t home last night?” She asked incredulously. Gilbert shrugged.

“They don’t keep that close of tabs on us boys, especially in the summer.” 

“For our sake, thank goodness for that,” she replied with a laugh, thinking about how close of a call it had been. Thankfully no one had noticed their accidental sleepover. 

“How was your day?” He asked, changing the subject. 

“Surprising,” she replied honestly. The day had been full of surprises, from romantic propositions to her own feelings. 

“How so?” He inquired, his full attention on her. 

“I met one of your fellow teammates.” Gilbert raised his eyebrows, clearly confused. She explained further. 

“Adam Mc-something. He came in to check out some poetry books- surprising I know- and he knew my name which I found odd because I’ve never met him but he did...” she trailed off as she noticed the look on Gilbert’s usually happy face darken slightly with barely concealed anger. She wasn’t sure why Gilbert would be angry about this. She forged on. 

“Anyway, he knew who I was and I said I was surprised by the poetry books because I thought I was one of the few who actually read poetry. And then he asked me to go to tea with him,” she didn’t finish her sentence. At her words, Gilbert’s face hardened instantly and he looked as angry as she had ever seen him. 

“You can’t be serious Anne! You can’t go to tea with him- you don’t even know him! Not to mention, I do and you can do so much better than that arrogant prat,” he roared at her. His eyes flashed with anger but underneath she could see more. He looked hurt beneath his anger. Despite that realization, Gilbert had always had a knack for igniting her temper and she couldn’t help but yell back. 

“I am a strong, intelligent woman Gilbert Blythe and I can make my own decisions about who I spend my time with thank you very much!” 

“You can’t go out with him! He is a complete cad- he just uses girls! I’ve heard him at football practice, bragging about how many girls he had slept with. Do you really want to be another notch on that bedpost?” He hurled back at her, arms crossed and face hard. She felt as though she had been slapped. Not only was she incensed that Gilbert would question her judgement about men, she was outraged that he would insinuate that she would have such loose morals as to sleep with a boy she barely knew. 

“How dare you! You have no right to tell me what I can and can’t do!” She screamed at him. He didn’t back down. 

“Can’t I? I can’t tell you how stupid it would be to step out with a person with his reputation? You can’t trust me enough to think that I have your best interests in mind after all these years?” He spoke with a quiet voice but she could hear the venom in his tone. He was as angry as she had ever seen him and she could partially understand why. She knew she could trust him. She knew he always looked out for her best interest. But her anger was too great and she was too stubborn to back down now. 

“Why does that matter! I am a grown adult and I can make my own choices! You’re not my father and you have no right to treat me in such a way! Why can’t you trust my judgement?” She turned his own argument back at him, words sharp as a knife. She saw him flex his jaw, anger still radiating off of him. He looked almost as hurt as he was angry. He erupted again a moment later. 

“God damn it Anne! He is just planning to get you into bed and then find another conquest. This is what he does! The reason he knows your name is because he asked me who the redhead I accompanied to winter formal was. He then told me that he had never slept with a redhead and that he would have to add you to his list. I told him to stay away from you but apparently he didn’t listen.” 

Anne was shocked. First, Gilbert almost never swore. Second, she was so glad she had refused him this afternoon as he sounded like a worthless human being. But her stubbornness did not allow her to back down even though she was realizing Gilbert had a good point.

“That still doesn’t give you the right to try to control me! I thought you were different than other men but it turns out you are not. You just think you are superior and that women should listen to men in all things!” She knew it was a low blow. She knew it wasn’t really true. But she couldn’t help herself- her anger and pride had blinded her. As the words left her mouth, Gilbert recoiled as if she had hit him over the head with a slate again. He looked just hurt now, his anger gone. Within a moment, he hardened his expression. 

“Thank you for expressing your feelings on my shortcomings as well as my role in your life so clearly. I’ll see myself out.” His voice was low and clipped. He gave her one more long look before leaving the kitchen. His footsteps faded down the hallway and then she heard the front door slam. 

Anne crumpled into a chair and buried her face in her hands. How had she mucked it all up. Tonight she was considering telling Gilbert she loved him and instead she had driven him away thanks to her pride and famous temper simply because he had shown how deeply he cared. 

She sat up and glanced at the vase of daises. It was such a sweet gesture. No one had ever given her flowers before. She wondered if this was an indication of Gilbert’s feelings for her and fear swept over her. What if she had ruined everything tonight? Could he ever care for her again? 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a burning smell. She suddenly remembered the Shepherds Pie, forgotten in the argument, and jumped up to remove it from the oven. It was thoroughly blackened and the kitchen was now filled with smoke and the smell of burnt potatoes. It was ruined, just like her Friday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there comes the famous Anne Shirley and Gilbert Blythe tempers. They had been getting along so well.... and we all know these two thrive on a good argument every once in a while. Don’t worry, they will make up eventually. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts below!! Thanks for reading!


	8. Making Up

By the time church rolled around on Sunday, Anne was feeling just awful. She was still tore up over the stupid argument with Gilbert on Friday. She had not seen nor heard from him and she wasn’t sure where they stood. They had argued often over the years and always made up... eventually. She wondered how long they would hold their grudges this time. She was ready to make up but she had no idea how he felt. He had seemed so mad when he stormed out. 

Her newfound love made the separation that much more painful. She had finally realized why she felt warm when he was around and then she up and ruined it with her silly temper. She cursed her red hair for the millionth time for making her homely, unable to wear pink and prone to tempers. 

As she dressed for church, she picked out a simple grey dress that matched her miserable mood. She just wasn’t ready for bright yellow or a pretty blue when she was feeling so heartsick. She had not been sleeping well and there were dark circles under her eyes. She pinched her cheeks for a bit of color and decided it was as good as it was going to get and headed out the door. 

It was a hot and humid day with bright sunshine peeking through clouds. She rounded the last corner and the church loomed above her. She took a deep breath. She guessed she would be sitting alone this morning. A light tap to her shoulder stopped her and she turned. A guilty looking Gilbert stood behind her, handsomely dressed in a dark blue suit. At the sight of him her heart ached a little bit. They both started talking at once. 

“Gil I’m sorry—”

“I was a cad—”

They both stopped talking and Anne offered a shy smile. 

“For what it’s worth, I said no to him immediately.” Gilbert’s eyes widened as he realized his misunderstanding and then he looked down, ashamed. “And I’m not mad at you. I know you were trying to look out for me even if you did it annoyingly. I just wish you would have heard me out before losing your temper.”

He looked up at her now, a smirk breaking through. 

“What can I say; You’ve always had a knack for bringing out my very worst temper,” he replied in a teasing tone. She rolled her eyes even though she knew it was the truth. They had grown quite good at making up after arguments over the years as they were exceedingly common. 

“I am sorry though. I should have heard you out. And I shouldn’t have said those things- you were right, I shouldn’t even consider trying to control the unstoppable Anne Shirley.” The remorse was evident in his voice, accompanied by a small sad smile. 

“And I’m sorry for what I said.... it wasn’t true, I was just mad and lashing out,” she responded. He smiled and looked around. 

“We should probably get in there or we will he late.” She realized they were the last ones outside the church. They hurried up the stairs and into the church before settling in a back pew as to not draw attention to themselves. 

Anne tried to pay close attention in church. She failed. She could almost hear Marilla scolding her for daydreaming. She just couldn’t focus when Gilbert was right beside her, the warmth of his body pressed close to hers in the small pew. She could smell his earthy scent mixed with the lemony hint from his pomade. Her hand brushed his when they held the hymnal and she swore she felt sparks all the way up her arm. She dared a few glances over at him throughout the service and one time her eyes met his, he smirked and winked at her and she turned away, blushing furiously and amazed, but not surprised, at his cheekiness while in church. He had always had a mischievous streak. 

She was continually surprised at how different things felt now that she recognized how she truly felt about him. Every look, every touch and every word had more meaning. She couldn’t help but analyze each interaction for clues of his feelings. She felt slightly crazy. She had never felt this way ever before; this was something new and different and utterly confusing to her. 

When the service ended, Anne followed Gilbert outside into the sunshine. He smiled at her. 

“Great sermon,” he said, looking at her with a smirk. 

“Oh yes,” she replied absently. He quirked an eyebrow at her. 

“I thought you hated when the pastor preaches about fire and brimstone.” His tone was teasing but she realized in slight horror that he had caught on to her. He knew she had been daydreaming all through the service. She just hoped he was clueless as to the content of her daydreams. 

“You caught me, I wasn’t paying attention. I didn’t sleep well last night.” She replied with a little shrug of her shoulders. He looked at her in mock consternation. While talking, they had slowly been walking towards her home as was their habit. Gilbert often walked her home from church. 

“My my Anne Shirley, what would Marilla say?” He teased lightly. 

“Marilla would just shake her head because daydreaming in church is nothing new for me. However, Mrs. Lynde would blame the big, bad city for corrupting me.” At that he laughed right out loud, eyes sparkling with mirth. 

“I guess we’re both corrupted because I didn’t pay very close attention either,” he admitted. She turned to him, with as much sternness as she could muster through her good mood. 

“Gilbert Blythe you are a hypocrite! Teasing me for something you too are guilty of.” He smirked, seeing right through her to know she was joking. 

“Well I can’t pass up a good opportunity to tease my favorite girl. I have a reputation to uphold.” She rolled her eyes. 

“Reputation? For being a nuisance?” He clutched his chest with his hand in dramatic fashion. 

“You wound me Anne Shirley.” 

“I’m quite sure you will survive.” Her words were light but she couldn’t help but dwell on the fact that he called her his favorite girl. Was that an indication of his feelings? Or was it just a further token of their strong friendship and nothing more? She could not puzzle on it further as they had reached her home. Gilbert looked up at the sunny sky and back to her. 

“I think it’s too beautiful of a day to waste. Do you want to take a ramble down to the shore?” He asked, a warm look in his eyes. 

“Let’s pack some sandwiches and make it a picnic.” 

“It’s a date,” he replied with a huskier tone in his voice. She turned to unlock the door, cheeks a bit warm after his comment. She tried to calm her nerves. It was just a picnic as friends. Something they had done a hundred times. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick chapter. The next one will be a big one! Let me know your thoughts! 
> 
> *I did research and late 19th century pomade was often scented with lemon oil. 
> 
> **I am stuck between two plot lines for this story. It is nowhere near done (I am planning for well over 20 chapters). If you have an idea of where you think this is headed/where you want this story to go, please let me know! It might help me decide which plot I decide to follow! Thanks!


	9. Summer Rain

Simple lunch packed into a wicker basket, they set off for the shore. Due to their class loads and extra curriculars, neither of them spent much time at the lovely beach in Kingsport during their years at college. Finally having time in the city without homework freed them up to explore. While it wasn’t PEI, it made for a quality ramble all the same. 

Gilbert had insisted on carrying the basket laden with bacon sandwiches and leftover chocolate cake. As she packed the cake into the basket before leaving the house, Gilbert had asked her why she had made an entire chocolate cake. Blushing, she had explained that the cake was intended for Friday night and with a sorrowful look he apologized, again. She brushed him off, reminding him that they needed a silly argument every now and then or else they would forget how and then they would fail to be Anne and Gilbert. This made him laugh right out loud. They were notorious in Avonlea for their spirited discussions that often wound up in a screaming match. Almost everyone in town had witnessed one of their loud disagreements whether it was at an AVIS meeting or just passing them on the road while they were rambling around the town. Their regular arguments were probably the one thing that kept the majority of townspeople from outwardly expressing that they should be engaged right to their faces. Of course the whole town gossiped behind their back but they did their best to ignore them. They had both mellowed a bit since coming to college so their arguments were less frequent but no less spirited when they did occur. 

As for Anne, she secretly loved a good argument with Gilbert. He was normally so practical, studious and proper and she loved seeing Gilbert’s passionate side come out. His eyes would flash, his curls would be wild after he ran his fingers through them in frustration and he would seem so utterly alive. She also loved how he almost never backed down just to appease her and challenged her as his equal. Gilbert was never one to coddle her just because she was a girl and it was one of her favorite qualities he possessed. 

As they walked toward the shoreline, Anne had impulsively tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow. Gilbert looked at her with a touch of suprise but otherwise did not react. She usually only took his arm when they attended functions together as etiquette required. When they were just together as friends, she often avoided physical contact with him. Looking back, she understood why. Physical contact with Gilbert had always made her uncomfortable because she was unknowingly in love with him. Now that her feelings were clear, she wanted nothing more than to touch him and delight in the chills it sent through her body. 

She thought about the picture they presented as they walked. Two young people, arm in arm, with a picnic basket. Passerby’s likely assumed they were a young newlyweds or courting couple out for a Sunday picnic. Ruefully she regretted that this was not true. Instead, they were simply close friends no matter how much she desired something more. 

Soon the city gracefully gave way to the shore and the first few waves of ocean air passed over her face. She smiled and any tension she carried eased away. The sea never failed to sooth her busy, illustrious mind. She had slowed to a near stop without realizing it. She felt Gilbert tug lightly on her arm and looked over to see him smirking with a touch of annoyance at her, almost a full step ahead. 

“Why the hurry Gil? Slow down and enjoy this magnificent sea air!” She said in a breathy voice, raising her face into the soft breeze. He rolled his eyes slightly, familiar with her whims of fancy over nature.

“I have nothing against the sea air. I would just prefer to enjoy it while sitting on this blanket and devouring a bacon sandwich because breakfast was an awfully long time ago,” he replied evenly, a low growl from his stomach punctuating his point quite clearly. 

She stepped up with him then, rolling her eyes and whispering under her breath, “Men and their stomachs...”

“I heard that.” She laughed and scanned the rocky shoreline for a good place to sit. She steered them toward a large, smooth rock. Once the blanket was laid on the sun warmed stone and Gilbert was happily scarfing down the bacon sandwich, Anne leaned back on her hands, closed her eyes and lifted her face up to the sun. She knew she should be concerned with her complexion and avoid the sun but she loved the feel of it’s warmth on her face too much to care. She felt peaceful for the first time in a few days; her swirling feelings forgotten as she absorbed all the beauty nature had to give on this summer Sunday.

Noticing that she no longer heard chewing from beside her, Anne opened her eyes and looked over to Gilbert. He was staring intently at her, eyes dark as night surrounded by long eyelashes and lips slightly parted, his sandwich forgotten momentarily in his left hand. She felt a crackle of intensity between them as her grey eyes met his hazel. Unable to break the heated gaze, she felt a pull toward him deep in her heart. How she had gone 10 years without knowing she loved this boy she would never know. He was everything. The sound of giggling children a little ways down the beach finally broke the moment and they both looked away, heat rising in their sun warmed cheeks. Both slightly disarmed after their short moment, they quickly finished the simple lunch. 

“This cake is excellent Anne. You can’t even taste the liniment!” Gilbert teases her as he dug into a large slice of the rich cake. 

“I put liniment in a cake one time and I’m still hearing about it. Truly you must find something new to tease me about,” she huffed at him. 

“Nah I think I’ll stick with this. I’m currently taking bets on how many times I can bring it up before I get another slate broken over my head,” came his cheerful voice. She quirked an eyebrow at him. 

“Who is betting?” 

“Me, myself and I,” he stated with a wink. She laughed despite her ire. They cleaned up their dishes and tucked them back into the basket. Anne longed to remove her shoes and cool her toes in the cool ocean water but could not bring herself to do such an improper thing in the big city. She settled for walking down to the edge of the water and letting the salty air wash over her. She could feel her red curls start to tangle as the salty breeze played through them. She breathed deep. Ocean air made her think of home. It warmed her from the inside out. It reminded her that she was loved and no longer alone. 

She glanced back at Gilbert, who was still sitting in the blanket, his body lightly reclined as he watched her enjoy the shore. Even from this distance she could feel the heat in his gaze and felt that same crackle of intensity from before. Giving into the pull, Anne returned to the blanket and reclined next to him. 

For the next hour, they talked and laughed like they always had- since she had given up her grudge that is. She updated him on the newest health books that arrived in the library, earning a brilliant smile when she told him she had put the text on infectious diseases on hold for him. He made her laugh with some more stories from the hospital as well as one about his roommate catching his curtains on fire while trying to melt wax for his beloved mustache. 

“So he thought he could just melt a little candle wax and use it to curl the ends of that monstrosity?” She asked, incredulous that someone smart enough to get into college could be so stupid. 

“Truly. He then burned his hand with the hot wax he was trying to use and dropped the candle right into the curtain.” Gilbert finished. Anne chuckled at the image this brought to her mind. 

“I hope you don’t get any ideas about growing a mustache.” She said without thinking. Gilbert tilted his head and looked at her inquisitively. 

“And why is my facial hair of such concern?” He asked, humor evident in his voice as his bright eyes met hers. She panicked. 

“You would look like an old man,” she fibbed. She refused to admit that it was because she found him utterly enchanting just as he was and didn’t want him to change. 

“With this face? I don’t think so. Haven’t you heard the rumors about my good looks?” His tone was exceedingly teasing and she knew he was joking but she saw a flash of a younger, impetuous, self important Gilbert when he said the words. She rolled her eyes at him but the fact was, it was true and it drove her crazy. He was exceedingly handsome. All the girls at school discussed it and she had always gotten so irritated. She realized now that this was jealously. 

Gil looked toward the sky with a frown before speaking in a more serious tone. 

“I think it’s going to rain. We should probably start heading back.” 

Anne looked at the sky. There were dark clouds rolling in but she wasn’t quite ready to leave the peace of the shore just yet. She gave him her most pleading eyes. 

“Just a little bit longer?” His softening face gave him away. He wouldn’t deny her. She smiled and reclined back in satisfaction. 

“If we’re going to stay, can I at least check on those stitches?” He asked. Dutifully, she held out her injured hand, now free of bandages as it was healing rapidly. He gently held her hand in both of his and bent over it to get a closer look. His fingers prodded lightly around the healing cut. Soft as a feather, he ran one finger down the stitches and she trembled involuntarily at the feeling. 

“It’s healing well. I think these stitches are ready to come out. If you stop by the hospital tomorrow I can do that for you,” He said with a matter of fact tone, seemingly not noticing her slight trembles and the way her breathing sped up. She fought to keep her voice even. 

“Thanks Doc.” He dropped her hand and smiled back at her with a twinkle in his eye at the nickname. They settled into a contented silence as they soaked up the summer day. 

After another half hour of lounging in the sun, the clouds had darkened enough that even Anne admitted it was time to leave. Ever the gentleman, Gilbert slung the now empty basket over his left arm and offered her his other arm. With a soft smile, she slipped her hand into the crook of his arm for the second time that day, feeling the same chills at the contact. They strolled back into town, chatting amicably. They were only a few minutes from Patty’s Place when the low growl of thunder sent both their eyes to the now darkened sky. They quickened their step to try to beat the rain but soon the sky opened and a torrent of summer rain came down upon them. 

Anne dropped Gilbert’s arm as she threw her arms over her head in a useless attempt to cover her hair. Her hair was soon plastered to her face in red tendrils. Gilbert gave her a wry look as he quickly led them through the downpour. 

“I told you we should have left sooner.” She turned the full force of her glare towards him then. 

“Now is not the time for reminding me of your superiority- walk faster!” She screeched at him as the rain soaked through her light summer dress and into her corset. 

Gilbert paused for a moment and shrugged out of his jacket quickly before handing it over to her. “Here- to keep your dress dry.” She wrapped the sodden jacket around her shoulders even though her dress was already soaked and was overcome with his scent. Had she not been so focused on returning home and out of the rain, she might have actually swooned. They hurried down the street, Gilbert now a few steps ahead of her. She couldn’t help but notice how the rain soaked through his white linen shirt, making it nearly transparent. It clung to his well muscled shoulders, noticeable evidence of his time on the Redmond football team. 

They finally rounded the corner and Paddy’s Place came into view through the heavy summer rain. Anne broke into a run, giggling as she past Gilbert and rushing up the walk to unlock the door. Running in the rain made her feel like a girl again. When she pushed the door open, he was right on her heels and they both tumbled into the foyer. Finally free from the downpour, Anne laughed at the predicament. Her laughter faded away as she took stock of the situation. She was soaked to the bone, hair hanging wet and limp around her face and Gilbert’s heavy wet jacket hung over her petite frame, going nearly to her knees, and she was surrounded by his intoxicating scent. She looked up at him as he dropped the picnic basket to the floor with a dull thud. His shirt was plastered to his upper body and she could see every peak and valley of his muscles. His sodden dark curls were hanging down over his bright hazel eyes and he had a heady look on his rain streaked face. She gulped as she took him in, heat collecting in her center. He could pass for Mr. Darcy or any romantic hero right now. She had never been so attracted in her entire life. 

His eyes traveled over her body then and she saw his pupils widen as he took her in. She looked down briefly and realized why. Her light dress, soaked through from the summer rain, left little to the imagination. It clung to her chest and legs, outlining her figure. She saw his darkened eyes pause longer than necessary on her chest and she felt the heat zap to her core as the realization struck her. He was attracted to her too. She finally saw it, clear as day, on his face. His eyes finally made their way back up to meet hers and she knew the longing and lust she saw on his face was mirrored on her own. 

She wasn’t sure which one of them moved first but in a second they were pressed tight in a furied embrace. His warm lips were insistent upon hers and she met him with equal fervor. There was no hesitation- no nervousness- as one would expect in a first kiss. Instead it felt like they were fire, burning together in a way they could not control and didn’t want to. His large hand gripped her waist to hold her tight against him while his other hand buried itself in her wet curls. Her own hands found their way into his dark curls, drawing a small moan from deep in his throat as she gave an experimental tug. His tongue lightly teased her lips and she opened to accept him, the feeling overwhelming her and she sagged against him as her knees literally weakened. 

His mouth didn’t slow it’s assault as he backed her right up to the parlor wall. Her back pressed against the wallpaper and she felt every inch of him firm against her own body. His leg pressed between her legs and she could feel the heat of his body in her most private place. His lips detached from hers before starting a descent down her long neck, leaving her to whimper in sheer pleasure at the strong sensation. At the sound, Gilbert’s head snapped up and she saw his pupils blown wide in what could only be described as pure lust and his lips slightly swollen thanks to her. He seemed to come to his senses then and started to back away from her with a horrified expression replacing the one of desire. 

“God Anne I am the worst of men. I am so—-” her lips cut him off before he could finish his entirely unnecessary apology. After a moment, he softened and returned her ministrations. They were less frenzied now, sharing slower kisses with a little more distance between them. When they came up for air, she could not keep the sappy grin off her face. She stared into his hazel eyes, picking out the flecks of gold as her body hummed from their proximity. He wore his own sappy grin mixed with a look of complete disbelief. They didn’t speak yet, sharing an unspoken agreement to just exist here for a moment as they processed what had just transpired. Rainwater dripped onto the hardwood floor and in the back of her mind Anne thought about how disappointed Marilla would be in her housekeeping in this moment. Much more pressing in her mind was the fact that she had just passionately kissed her very best friend and he had responded with complete enthusiasm. For one if few times in her life, words were utterly failing her. What a summer this was shaping up to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! They gave into the desire we all knew was there!! 
> 
> I have a busy few weeks coming up so likely no update until early March. 
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think in the comments. I appreciate everyone who has commented so far- they bring a smile to my face every time! I am so glad others are enjoying this little story of mine!


	10. News from home

The next day, a sunny Monday afternoon, found Anne strolling down the cobblestoned streets of Kingsport after her shift at the library, wearing a high necked blouse with her favorite green skirt. She was headed to the hospital to get her stitches removed, as Gilbert had suggested the previous day.

Thinking back on the previous day left Anne with a dreamy smile on her face as she recalled the minutes after their surprise kiss in the foyer of Paddy’s Place.

“So what now?” Gilbert asked tentatively, his arms still looped tightly around her waist, once they finally came up for air. She looked into his dear face. He looked hopeful though uncertain. His dark curls were mused from her wandering hands. Emboldened, she gave him a saucy grin.

“I want you to kiss me again.”

“Your wish is my command.” They didn’t need words after that. Anne tried to poor all her feelings, feelings even she couldn’t put into words, into the kiss. She willed him to understand. She hoped this meant he felt the same way. Gilbert’s lips detached from hers and started a slow trail down her neck. She moaned softly at the sensation and gripped the back of his shirt. Suddenly she realized just how soaking wet they both still were. She gently pushed him away, his eyes flying up to meet hers with a look of concern. She smiled to reassure him as she grasped his hand and silently led him up the stairs.

“Why Anne are you trying to take advantage of me?” He asked cheekily as he followed behind her. She led him to the small linen closet and tossed him a fluffy towel.

“Just making sure you don’t catch your death in those wet clothes.” She brought her own towel to her soaking wet hair and rubbed away some of the moisture. As she lowered the towel from around her head, she caught sight of Gilbert peeling away his now unbuttoned shirt and her breathe caught. It had been years since she had seen him shirtless. In their school years, the girls had snuck down to the lakeside one summer afternoon when the boys were swimming. She had giggled right along with the rest about the skinny, shirtless teenage boys. They were all gangly limbs back then, even Gilbert despite his being older than the other boys. Today, shirtless Gilbert Blythe was a thing to behold. In place of the gangly limbs were well muscled arms, honed by years on the football field at Redmond. His formerly smooth chest was now peppered with dark hair and her eyes followed the path of dark curls over taunt muscles that lead down into his trousers. Cheeks hot, she returned to toweling off her dress as best she could. Thankfully the light cotton fabric was drying quickly. His voice surprised her.

“So which room is yours?” He asked curiously. Her eyes flashed and she snapped her towel at him for his cheekiness.

“Gilbert Blythe! You know that is impolite. What would your mother say!” She scolded him. He laughed, unperturbed by her ire.

“Given that I recently spent the night with you unchaperoned, I doubt this would be my mother’s biggest worry.” She blushed, realizing he was right. They weren’t exactly staying within the bounds of propriety this summer... not that she had it within her to care. They were both intelligent adults and could do as they pleased. She pointed to the closed door at the end of the hall and his eyes followed her gesture with a smirk.

Now a bit drier and once again fully clothed, they made their way back down to the parlor for a cup of tea to warm them up. Sitting together on the sofa, Anne could feel some nervousness rolling off of Gilbert as he stared into his teacup. She nudged him to get him to look up into her eyes.

“What is it Gil?” He took a deep, shuddering breath.

“Anne, this afternoon has been a dream. But what next? Do you really want to give this a go?” He gestured between them as he said it. She could see the anxiousness in his eyes. She suddenly knew- everyone had been right. He truly cared for her. She recalled a quote she once heard that fortune favored the bold. She reached out to grasp his hand.

“I do if you do.” Joy spread across his features then. He set his own teacup down before cupping her face and planting a searing kiss on her lips. She soon abandoned her teacup as well to bury her hands in his hair. The rest of their afternoon involved very little talking as they explored this new physical facet of their relationship. When Gilbert reluctantly left to return to his boarding house, Anne caught sight of herself in the mirror by the door. Her hair was messy from Gilbert’s fingers and her lips were swollen from his final searing kiss. There was the beginning of a small red mark on her neck and the top button of her dress was undone. She was thankful to be in the house alone because it was very clear what she had spent the afternoon doing with Gilbert Blythe and there was absolutely nothing proper about it. She felt branded by his actions but felt nothing but heat in her core as a result.

She struggled to wrap her head around how far things had progressed in one afternoon. Only this morning, she had been moping over their argument and tonight, she knew what it felt like to kiss Gilbert Blythe.

Later that night, safely tucked away in her little blue room, she had given in to the heavy heat that had been plaguing her center since their afternoon rendezvous. Imagining Gilbert’s hand instead of hers, she unashamedly brought herself to a shattering climax. While she slept, he had a staring role in her dreams as well.

She shook away her thoughts of the previous day as she entered the hospital and gave her name to the receptionist. The kind woman informed her that she had an appointment, much to Anne’s surprise. Gilbert must have made it for her, knowing what time she got off of work. The thought caused a smile spread across her face as she was led into the same small exam area as before. She sat on the small table, waiting, with the curtains drawn around her. She could feel a few butterflies in her stomach and her heart began to pound a little bit. The prospect of seeing Gilbert again was exciting but also nerve wracking. What would she do if he had changed his mind or decided to forget yesterday had ever happened? Lost in her distressing thoughts, Anne failed to hear the approaching footsteps. At the sound of the curtain sliding back, Anne looked up startled. Gilbert stepped into the room, a giant smile on his face and a small tray of tools in his hand. Neither spoke as he set the tray down beside her, their eyes locked together. Suddenly he stepped up in front of her and leaned down to plant a soft kiss on her unsuspecting lips. Relieved that he seemed to still feel the same way, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back with passion.

“Well good afternoon to you too,” he joked with a smug grin after pulling back slightly. His arms were wound around her back and hers were still looped around neck. He glanced down at her neck, eyes sparkling with mirth.

“That’s quite a high necked blouse for a hot summer day,” he commented lightly. She smacked his shoulder lightly.

“Well maybe someone should have kept their lips to themselves yesterday.” He looked back into her eyes with a roguish grin.

“I didn’t exactly hear you complaining yesterday.” Her cheeks heated at his words, knowing he was right. She had enjoyed his lips on her neck immensely. Until this morning she had rampaged around her room trying to find a blouse that would cover the small red mark. Suddenly they heard voices coming closer. Both suddenly conscious of their surroundings and the thin curtains being their only sheild, they broke apart. He moved over to the tray to cleanse his hands with carbolic acid and then turned back to her, holding a tiny set of scissors in one hand and a set of tweezers in the other.

“Ready to have those stitches out Miss Shirley?” He asked with a grin. She nodded at him and he took her hand in his before leaning over it to gently snip the small threads ever so carefully. She took the opportunity to appraise him, as he was so focused on his task, every inch the serious aspiring doctor. His curls were restrained with pomade today, to her slight annoyance. She so preferred his wild, untamed curls. He wore a white coat over his grey shirt and trousers, already exhibiting the wardrobe of his chosen profession. She watched him deposit the scissors back in the tray before leaning closer to start pulling the threads with the tweezers, his face so close she could feel his breath on her skin. She could not resist the opportunity to tease.

“Do you need glasses old fella?” His eyes snapped up to hers, glinting with humor.

“At merely 24, I find I hard to believe that I am the old fella around here.”

“Compared to my precocious 21 you sure are.” He rolled his eyes and turned back to his work, muttering something about age and wisdom under his breath. She so often forgot about the years between them. They had grown up as if they were equal in age due to his time in Alberta. Despite this, it had been one of her favorite things to tease him about throughout the years of their friendship. While she was musing, Gilbert has finished removing the threads and set his tools back down on the tray with a metallic clink.

“All done. I must say, it has healed nicely and I’m not sure you will ever be able to see the scar in a few weeks,” he smiled at her, tone matter of fact.

“I must have had a wonderful doctor,” she replied flirtatiously. His cheeks grew a touch pink at her praise. He came back to stand before her, taking both her hands in his and looking down into her eyes lovingly.

“I have to study tonight but could I come over tomorrow night?” He asked quietly, knowing how thin the curtains were. She leaned up to place a soft kiss on his lips.

“Absolutely.” After another kiss or two, Gilbert regrettably had to return to his other duties and she made her way home. She was so happy she could nearly burst. Upon arriving home, she was delighted to find a thick letter from her dearest bosom friend Diana waiting for her.

Immediately following the end of the spring semester of college and before they started their jobs, Anne and Gilbert had traveled back to Avonlea for a brief weekend for the wedding of Diana Barry and Fred Wright. After an extended three year engagement, Anne had been overjoyed to stand beside her oldest friend as her maid of honor while she married dear Fred. Gilbert had been Fred’s best man and in hindsight, Anne was certain that the time they spent together surrounded by love and all things marriage had hastened her epiphany about her feelings for him. She remembered standing beside Diana in the little Avonlea church while she said her vows and feeling Gilbert’s eyes on her. It was a sign she had missed at the time but now realized showed his feelings for her as well. She could help the direction of her thoughts then as she pictured the two of them on a similar day where it was not Diana and Fred professing their lifelong devotion.

She shook away her wayward thoughts and quickly settled into the parlor to read the first letter from Mrs. Diana Wright.

_Dearest Anne,_

_It was with my great pleasure, that I send you a letter on my new stationary marked with my newly married name. Married! Can you scarcely believe it? It does not seem so long ago that we were mere girls and now I am a married woman!_

_Marriage is everything I hoped it would be and more. It is so lovely to finally, after 3 very long years, to not have to say goodnight and_ _part at the end of the day. Instead, I cook dinner for my HUSBAND and read in the parlor with my HUSBAND and then go to bed beside my HUSBAND. It is still so new and so strange to call him that. Fred has been an absolute dream. He has yet to do anything but praise my cooking, he comments on the cleanliness of the house at least twice every day and he surprises my with wildflowers at least once a week for our table._

_Now Anne, I write this part of the letter knowing that you are my most curious friend as well as my most trusted and I do plead that you burn it after reading. Remember when I told you my concerns after how my mother warned me about the marriage bed? She was so very wrong. It is delightful. Nights are a married woman are not very restful but I would not have it any other way. Unsurprisingly, the first time was very awkward and a touch painful. However, it gets better and better each and every time. I find myself so thankful that our little house has no close neighbors as I can’t even contain the sounds that escape me in throws of ecstasy._

_Now I must confess, Fred and I were not entirely chaste in our engagement. After all, it was an exceptionally long 3 years. We had let our hands wander a bit through that time and I am so thankful we did for it made everything that comes after marriage so much less frightening. As your old married friend, I can_ _now offer your matronly advice. When you find the man you think you will marry, don’t be afraid to bend the rules of propriety a bit to ensure you are comfortable with each other._

_I hope you are enjoying the big city this summer. I know how you wish to be independent and earn your own money and while I respect it, a summer an Avonlea just isn’t the same without you. I miss you so desperately and no amount of letters can replace your bright company. I do hope you are faring well on your own- I know you are strong and capable but I still worry. I feel better knowing Gilbert is in the city as well so you at least have a friend in case of problems. Maybe it is my marital happiness talking but I can’t wait for you to find the same form of bliss. Perhaps this summer you will find a male suitor? Maybe one with dark curly hair who has loved you since our school years? I would so dearly love to see you as happy as I am with Fred. You are nearing graduation and just think- next summer it could be your wedding!_

_I know you are probably rolling your eyes at me as you read this but truly Anne- be open to love. It is one of the greatest things we can seek in life. I must go start dinner now fo_ r _my HUSBAND (I had to one more time) so I look forward to a letter from you soon!_

_All my love, your bosom friend,_

_Mrs. Diana Wright_

Anne smiled sadly as she read the warm words from her dearest friend. She missed her so much while away in Kingsport. She took refuge in the fact that she was living her dreams and Diana was happily living hers and that was all Anne could ask for. She couldn’t help but giggle at Diana’s naivety; while at school, surrounded by progressive young women, Anne had heard much more about sex than Diana’s careful words in this letter. She appreciated Diana’s attempt all the same. She wished that Diana had possessed the same ambitions as herself and had been able to experience the wider world outside of Avonlea but she respected the more traditional path her friend had sought in life.

She glanced back over the words again, blushing as she thought back over the last few weeks. What would Diana think if she knew just how far Anne had been bending the rules of propriety? She imagined that Diana would not approve, having never been outside of the bubble of Avonlea society. But she also knew that her friend was not prone to harsh judgements and would likely just wish Anne the best. She may not be as ready for marriage as her dearest friend but she did see it in her future. Maybe not next summer as Diana hoped, but someday soon. She laughed right out loud at Diana’s utterly unsubtle reference to Gilbert. If only she knew just how thoroughly she was considering Gilbert as a suitor... considering his mouth, his neck, the softness of his curls, the hardness of his chest... she shook her head to try to clear away the memories of the long kisses they had shared over the last 24 hours.

As she sat with paper and pen to reply to Diana later that evening, she debated telling Diana just how her romantic prospects were currently unfolding. She longed to discuss it with her oldest friend but she also hesitated, knowing the pressure that would come from letting others into the world she and Gilbert has barely begun to explore. She opted to keep the news to herself for now, not wanting to get Diana’s hopes up. She wasn’t even sure herself what the definition of her and Gilbert’s new arrangement was, let alone did she feel ready to describe it on paper. Further, she wanted to talk it over with Gilbert before she passed along any news that could set the gossip mill in Avonlea ablaze. She felt it would be unfair to infer anything that he was not prepared for and have their families at home set expectations for them they may not be ready for. She was enjoying what they had and the privacy and independence of being away from home allowed them freedom while they explored what being more than friends meant.

She closed her letter by simply assuring Diana that she was open to love and hoped a suitor came along soon. It was close enough to the truth for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I was going to wait until March but this was just fighting to get out of my head sooner. All the comments thus far have been so sweet and I am so touched by each and everyone.
> 
> Please continue to let me know your thoughts on this story!


	11. New habits

“Gil I need you to pay attention,” Anne said as firmly as she could muster while sprawled on her parlor couch with Gilbert on top of her attacking her neck with his soft lips. He ignored her and brought his lips further down her neck and through the undone buttons at the top of her dress. She shivered involuntarily at the feelings coursing through her. He had ended up at her house nearly every evening after work. He had taken to sneaking in and out via the back ally and through the orchard as to not raise suspicion with her neighbors. Their evenings had been full of kissing and exploring this new physical relationship. She knew how easy it was to get caught up and she steeled herself to the sensations. She really needed to talk to him about their relationship status. The letter from Diana had started her thinking about how they hadn’t defined anything. She pushed lightly on his shoulders, “Gilbert I’m serious. We need to talk.” 

Those words seemed to finally sink in and his head snapped up, worry setting into his bright hazel eyes. Recognizing his unease, she quickly added, “it’s nothing bad. I just want to know where we stand.” Relief flooded his face and he sat back a little. 

“What do you mean by that Anne-girl?” She blushed, not wanting to admit just how eager she was for him to explain the depths of his feelings. She forged on anyway. 

“Are we exclusive? Is this just lust? Do you want to be in a relationship with me? Are we going to tell our families?” She blurted our everything all at once and then looked to her lap in embarrassment. 

Gilbert took her hand in his and spoke quietly, “please look at me Anne.” She brought her eyes up to meet his reluctantly. 

“This is absolutely exclusive. I do not want to see anyone else- I never have. I think we both know there is more here than just simple lust and I for one gladly seek a relationship with you that we can one day tell our families about.” His voice was confident and unworried. She smiled in relief. “Oh Gil me too.” He captured her lips then, the heat they were growing so familiar with taking over. When they finally broke for air, Anne had a concerning thought. 

“If we tell our families, they are surely going to send someone to chaperone us for the rest of the summer. I don’t know if I could handle Mrs. Lynde’s thoughts on the matter,” she expressed her worries to Gilbert. He looked thoughtful for a moment before giving her a serious glance. 

“Anne, do you want a chaperone?” 

“No,” she answered immediately. 

“Do you feel safe with me?” 

“Gilbert I have never felt anything but safe with you, from the day you fished me out of lake.” He smiled at the memory and took both her hands in his. 

“I propose that we see where the summer takes us and explore this new part of our relationship without interference. We can tell our families when we go home before the new term starts if we still feel the same way.” Anne smiled at the idea. It was perfect. They could have their freedom and independence this summer to explore each other and then have a happy surprise for their families when they returned home. 

“Why Gilbert you really are the smartest boy I’ve ever met. That’s a perfect plan,” she gushed to him. 

“You finally admit it,” he said with a smug grin. 

“Admit what?” 

“That I’m smarter than you.” Her eyes flashed as his words ignited her temper. 

“Gilbert Blythe, you are insufferable! I said no such thing. Remind me....” her tirade was interrupted by his lips crashing down on hers. She melted into him, anger gone as her passion took over. Soon they were back where they started, sprawled on the couch and locked in a heated embrace. 

Gilbert’s hands lightly gripped her waist while her fingers dug deep into his chocolate curls. Soon his hands began to creep upward before one finally rested atop her breast. She ached for more contact than her dress layers allowed. She removed her hands from his hair just long enough to unbutton her dress further until the tops of her breasts and her corset were on full display. Gilbert wasted no time in dropping his lips down her neck and to the tops of her now visible breasts. It still wasn’t enough for Anne but even her lust fueled mind knew not to go any further tonight. 

........

A few days later Anne was in front of the kitchen stove, stirring a pot of boiling potatoes to accompany the chicken she had baking. A few seconds later she her the click of the back door opening and turned to see Gilbert’s smiling face as he made his way over to her. She abandoned her potato’s in favor meeting Gilbert in the middle of the room with a fervent kiss. They had established a new routine for their evenings. She would cook dinner, Gilbert would come straight over after work and they would have dinner together before spending a good portion of the evenings wrapped up in each others arms before Gilbert would reluctantly return to his boarding house. Anne had begun to feel like they were testing the waters of what marriage would one day look like and she could not complain. 

After a searing kiss, she returned to her spot by the stove. 

“How was your day Gil?” 

“Long. The receptionist was sick and I got stuck sitting at the front desk most of the day.” He scowled like a child as he said it and she could help but hide a chuckle at the flash of young Gilbert. “How dare they!” She replied in mock horror. He rolled his eyes at her. 

“That’s not all. I was interrogated over breakfast by my landlady about where I am spending my time.” Anne froze in alarm and turned to him in concern. He caught her look of panic. “Don’t worry; I told her that I have a new research project I am completing in the evenings and weekends and that ended the conversation. I don’t think she will question it.” Anne breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn’t that she wanted to hide her relationship with Gilbert but she wasn’t ready for their little bubble to burst. So far they had been able to explore their feelings without any other interference or input. She didn’t want that to change quite yet while she was still so unsure of everything. She also did not want to give up their alone time together this summer by telling anyone who would force a chaperone upon them. She wanted this summer to be just about them and to explore this new relationship thoroughly. 

“Does it bother you that we are keeping this private?” She asked, momentarily self conscious. Gilbert gave her a smug grin, “no. I quite like having you all to myself.” She smiled at him in relief. “Besides,” he continued, “we’ve already decided we will tell people when we feel ready, likely the end of the summer. It’s not like this is a forever secret so I’m not concerned at all.” She sighed in relief at his answer and turned back to her potatoes. 

They enjoyed their quiet dinner before retiring to the parlor as was their habit. It was not long before they were sprawled across the sofa in a heated embrace. As Gilbert ran his hands down her body, his lips moved off hers and he looked at her in confusion. 

“Corsets are uncomfortable and I am accustomed to taking it off when I arrive home for the evening. I had been leaving it on when you would be visiting but I decided I didn’t want to anymore,” she answered his silent question. He still looked at her with trepidation and his hands remained still, clearly unsure if he was allowed to touch her without the whalebone barrier between them. “Maybe I also wanted to be able to actually feel your touch,” she prompted with a soft smile. This finally sunk in and Gilbert moved all at once. 

His lips crashed back down upon hers as one of his hands crept up her side toward her breast. When his large hand finally clamped around her breast, she groaned. She could feel him through the thin layer of her cotton blouse and her nipple hardened at the contact. He began to knead her breast lightly, testing her reaction. She arched up into his touch. He brought his other hand up so that he could fondle both at the same time and she could hardly stand the sensations. It was too much and not enough all at the same time. 

She reached between them and began unbuttoning her blouse. She needed to feel him on her skin. Once the buttons were undone, she pulled her blouse open and pushed his hand inside. He softly slipped his fingers under her chemise and brushed her peaked nipple. She shivered at his touch and let out a light moan. He kneaded her small breast while his knee slipped up between her legs and put pressure on her burning core. Even through her skirts, the pressure was intoxicating. After a few more kisses, Gilbert eased away from her.

“As much as I would love to stay right here, I really need to be getting back,” he said gently. She signed, knowing he was right. They both rose and adjusted their ruffled clothing. Anne hastily buttoned up here blouse while Gilbert adjusted the sizable bulge in his pants. She walked him to the back door and they parted after one last searing kiss. 

Anne quickly made her way to her little blue room, the ache still strong between her legs. She laid down on the bed and immediately thrust a hand down into her skirts and into her wet folds. After everything downstairs, it did not take long to work herself to a peak and she cried out Gilbert’s name as she exploded with pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! Sorry for the delay: it has been a CRAZY few weeks. I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy during the pandemic. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter :)


	12. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter gets sexy!

The summer weeks pass in a haze of heat and exploration. Gilbert spends nearly every evening at Paddy’s Place and their new relationship evolved. They settled into a compatible rhythm where Anne cooks and Gilbert sets the table upon arrival. After dinner, Gilbert washes while Anne dries. They then move to the parlor and generally spend the rest of the evening locked in a series of scandalous embraces before Gilbert sneaks out the back door. 

If not for Gilbert having to leave each night, Anne imagined this was rather a lot like marriage. She was surprised at how easily she fell into the routine and how much she enjoyed it. Marriage had never been on her mind in the way it was for Diana or sweet Ruby before she passed. She had dreams and ambitions outside of the home and she never wanted to be limited by a man. However, she found herself enjoying cooking dinners to share with Gilbert each night and looking forward to his company all day. It probably helped that she knew Gilbert would never be the sort of man who would limit her, were they ever to marry. He had always been the one to push her to excel academically and encourage her to pursue her dreams, whatever they were. He happily edited her writing and urged her to apply for principal positions after graduation. She found herself thinking that marriage to a man like Gilbert wouldn’t be the trap she had always feared. Of course, there were other benefits to marriage she had found herself thinking about as of late. 

They had been far from chaste. It was to be expected when two such passionate people begin a romance. Their recent evenings together usually ignored the academic discussions they had so often engaged in to explore their newfound physical relationship. Things grew heated quickly and they usually gave into their lust. Anne felt she was a woman of the world and she saw no reason to limit herself to the propriety rules set by an older generation. Though he was exceptionally well mannered and known by most to be ever the gentleman, Anne had always brought out the more passionate side of Gilbert. Alone in her parlor, she glimpsed the one side of Gilbert Blythe that was not perfectly in control. Underneath all that supreme self control, Gilbert was still a virile young man and he gave into his lust just as quickly as she did. 

Anne had ended up without her dress on at least three occasions. She now knew the exquisite sensational of Gilbert’s lips on her breast and his fingers between her legs, stroking her to a peak. She had learned to stroke his manhood to his own release. Together, they had explored pleasure in nearly every way except for that most sinful of ways. It was scary and scandalous but they simply couldn’t stop when the passion took over. 

A Friday night in late June found Anne preparing a simple dinner and waiting for Gilbert to arrive as usual. She had the day off work and had spent in cleaning the house top to bottom. She had spent extra time on her room, making the bed with fresh sheets and adding a small vase of wildflowers on top of her dresser. Tonight was going to be a big as Gilbert was going to spend the night. They had decided a few nights previous that saying good bye was no fun. Gilbert had convinced his nosy landlady that he would be working some night shifts at the hospital so that he could stay over no questions asked. 

Anne had bustled about all day to keep her nerves under control. It wasn’t that she was scared to spend the night with Gilbert- they had already done so accidentally and she was truly looking forward to waking up beside him. Her nerves related more to the proposition she planned to make to Gilbert after dinner. She was unsure of his reaction and it made her nervous. 

The creak of the old back door alerted her to his arrival. She turned from the stove to see Gilbert closing the back door, a small overnight bag in his left hand. His eyes met hers and his handsome face brightened immediately. Anne met him in the hall with a smile and a kiss. Though this was normal for them now, Anne could feel the deeper lust simmering under the surface and she wanted so much more of him. She blushed at her thoughts and turned back to the kitchen to finish preparing their meal. 

“Why don’t you run your bag up to my room while I finish,” she called over her shoulder to Gilbert. He disappeared toward the stairs and Anne tried to collect her thoughts. She got so caught up in her own racing mind, she didn’t hear Gilbert return. She startled when his arms wrapped around her from behind but she melted into his embrace when his warm lips started a soft trail down her slim neck and one of his hands moved over her breast. The spoon she had been using to stir the beans with slipped from her hand as she reveled in the sensations and clattered onto the stove. This broke their moment and Gilbert moved away from her with a cheeky grin, knowing he left her standing there a little hot and bothered. 

Gilbert didn’t know it but the moment has strengthened Anne’s resolve to make her scandalous proposition after dinner. They ate quickly and Gilbert complimented her cooking as was his habit. She knew she was a fine cook but hearing it from him made her flutter. She was surprised at how much she craved his approval these days. She wanted him to like her meals more than anyone else. She tried not to dwell too long on that fact and what it indicated about her future. 

They moved to the parlor after washing up the dishes and settled in. Gilbert immediately attached his warm lips to her neck again. She moaned lightly at the sensation that never got old before leaning down to boldly whisper in his ear. 

“Make love to me.” 

His lips stopped at her words, his entire body going suddenly rigid. She instantly regretted her words. After a moment, he leaned back and his serious eyes met hers. 

“Anne, I can assure I would love nothing more but I couldn’t possibly take advantage of you in that way,” he started, a strained look on his face. She rolled her eyes at him. Always the gentleman that Gilbert Blythe. 

“How is it taking advantage if it is my idea?” she countered.

“But it’s not proper and the risks...” the words tumbled out while his hand nervously ran through his wild curls. She reached out and grabbed his hand before he could worry his curls further. “Gilbert, I’m a grown adult and I can make my own decisions. I thought long and hard about this before asking. I don’t want to go to bed alone aching for you again. You know propriety isn’t my highest concern and there are plenty of ways to avoid pregnancy. You of all people should know that thanks to your medical training. Any other objections?” A soft smile crossed his face and she could see his resolve disappear. 

“Who am I to argue with a redhead after she’s made up her mind,” he stated before capturing her lips yet again. Anne was surprised he didn’t argue with her more (after all they were notorious for their lively arguments) but then again, judging by the growing bulge in his trousers, he wanted this just as much as she did. After a few more frantic kisses, she placed her hands on his chest and softly pressed him away from her. She could see the confusion on his handsome face before she stood and took his hand to lead him upstairs to her little blue bedroom. 

As the door clicked shut behind them, Anne felt her resolve slip a little and her nerves fluttered back to the surface. She turned back to face Gil and her breath caught at the pure loving look on his face and the hunger reflected in his eyes. He wasn’t moving at all, just watching her with adoration. She knew this beloved man would never hurt or push her. In that moment, she knew she loved him. She began to unbutton the small white buttons down the front of her blouse. Gilbert seemed to snap out of his trance and sprang into action. His nimble fingers took over the buttons and soon slipped inside to her breasts. She had purposefully left off her corset today so there was only her thin chemise between his hands and her skin. She made quick work of the buttons on his shirt before capturing his lips in a searing kiss. While the kiss deepened, Gilbert gently walked her back toward the bed. The back of her knees hit the mattress and together they tumbled down upon it. 

Gilbert’s leg thrust up between hers, pushing her skirt up and exposing much of her legs. She felt the wetness forming at her core and wriggled down until she found friction on his thigh right where she needed it. His lips moved down her neck and his hand moved up her thigh softly before finally his fingers reached her soaking wet core. She moaned loudly as his fingers teased her center. It wasn’t the first time but the feeling still overwhelmed her every time. It only took a moment or two before she couldn’t wait any longer. She pushed him away gently and caught sight of the confused look on his face before refocusing her attention on removing his trousers. Then her skirt hit the ground followed by her chemise. They moved together fully naked for the first time. Gil kissed her softly before shifting so that he was positioned between her legs. 

“Anne-girl, I have to know you are completely sure about this,” his voice was sincere and his beautiful chocolate eyes held nothing but love. She nodded without a second thought. “Make love to me Gil.” He slid into her slowly before stilling. She was surprised that there was very little pain and she urged him to move. Slowly he began to pump in and out in a smooth rhythm. The slight discomfort soon gave way to a rising pleasure. Anne’s fingers dig into his dark curls as her moans grew louder. Gilbert was nearly shaking and she could tell he was nearing his peak. She drug her nails down his back and suddenly he pulled out of her and came all over her stomach. She knew this was to prevent an unwanted pregnancy. Spent, he flopped down beside her. He then turned to her, a touch of concern in his eyes, “Did I hurt you?” 

“Actually no. It was uncomfortable for a moment and then it was all good,” she replied truthfully. He stood, giving her a lovely view of his taunt, naked rear, and fetched the towel from her dresser and gently cleaned his fluids from her stomach before discarding the towel and climbed back into the bed beside her. He smiled at her and reached over to give her a quick kiss on the lips before gathering her into his arms and covering them with the thin summer quilt. Anne drifted off to sleep, finally satisfied in her lovers arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m backkkk! I know it’s been a minute. Life has been crazy: I took and passed the bar exam, I started a new job, we house shopped and sold our current house during a pandemic and we move in just over a week so packing has been taking up most of my spare time.
> 
> I still have lots of plans for this story. It is fully outlined start to finish- I just need to write it out. I hope you enjoyed this sexy chapter. More soon!
> 
> I hope everyone is safe and healthy and well!


End file.
